


Wounded Halloween Spirit

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Revenge, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Town and the world famous Pumpkin King are preparing for Halloween, but when his own son's holiday spirit is down, can Jack raise it in time for Halloween frights! Or will disaster soon be at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Young for Halloween

Halloween Town is always full of activity this time of year, and with very good reason. Today is October 1st, the final countdown to Halloween has begun! Jack Skellington darts back and forth, from pumpkin patch, to graveyard, to the center of town and back around again, his mind buzzing with his kingly duties as he directs the citizens and simultaneously dodges any of the Mayor's attempts at last minute ideas, Jack still had plenty of his own. The Pumpkin King whistles sharply, answered by three barks of his loyal ghost dog, “Zero! There you are boy,” Jack slides to a stop, “Zackariah and Natalie, have you seen them?” Zero eagerly nods his head, his Pumpkin nose glowing brightly, and barks again flying towards the central square. Jack shakes his head in disbelief, wondering how many times he must have already ran past them. But none the less, he follows Zero out of the graveyard and heads back towards town once again

Around the fountain a smaller skeleton, with a stitch like marking on his skull, wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit was practicing his growls and snarls in any reflective surface he could find, and on any unlucky passerby. He curls his bony fingers menacingly before waving one hand towards two jack-o-lanterns. His terrifying smile quickly wanes as nothing happens, “Ah, come on!” he growls standing back straight, one fist on his hip the other scratching his head, “What am I doing wrong?”

“Don't give up, Zack!” A rag doll like creature calls to her eldest brother, “You can do it!”Her limbs are skeletal but torso and head matching that of her doll nature, she wearing a short sleeve patchwork shirt and long patchwork pants, her lovely red hair held back by what looked like a pair of spiders making a hair band, 

“That's easy for you to say, Natalie,” Zackariah answers looking at his younger sister, “Did you have any luck with those electric scares?”

Natalie shakes her head, the short ponytail bouncing side to side, “Not yet, but I almost have it worked out. We both know Dad will be upset if I hurt anyone.”

From behind the fountain, a second skeleton creeps, slowly climbing up the structure, and bending over close to his unsuspecting older brother, “Everybody... screa-ACK!” It was an attempted leap for Zack, but his green scarf snags on the fountain pulling him back and dunking the young skeleton into the icy water.

Well, he did make them scream and jump, Zack and Natalie rushing to look into the fountain finding their little brother, his orange shirt and patchwork pants now soaked and hanging from his frame, revealing his torso was had more bulk than simply bone, they couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Natalie offers one hand to him trying to muffle her laughter, “Are you alright, John?”

With a growl, Johnathan swats her hand away and roughly yanks on his scarf, pulling it free from the snag, “Stop laughing! I was trying to scare you!” He growls hopping out of the fountain and wringing out his clothes

“You made us jump,” Natalie offers.

“At least we missed the water,” Zack continues to laugh at his brother's expense, Natalie making him stop with a light punch to the arm, “I mean,” the oldest brother clears his throat, “if you want to scare someone with water you should check with Undersea Gal.

“I wasn't using water to scare you,” John quickly points out, his eye sockets still furrowed in anger at his failure, “I was doing like Dad does, sneak up behind someone and make them screech.”

Zack smirks, “You should lose the scarf or you'll snag every branch in the forest on that thing!”

“Oh, shut up, Zack!” John remarks back adjusting his roughly textured scarf back into it's rightful spot and smoothing out his orange shirt, before huffing and turning to face away from them. He then crosses his arms, “You two are being lazy about this year's Halloween! Guess I'll have to show Dad that I can be better then both of you combined.”

Zack's expression twist to confusion, “Who put fresh milk in your breakfast this morning?”

“What do you mean?” John asks placing his hands hand on hips and glaring at his older brother.

Zack just as easily returns the stance, “Why are you acting all sour? Halloween is soon! Dad has no time for bad attitude.”

John crosses his arms once again, “I'm not sour! Unless that's a requirement for Pumpkin Prince that I missed. Of course you would know all about that wouldn't you, Zackariah?”

Zack bares his fangs at his little brother, anger twisting across his face now, “Why you-!”

“Enough!” a regal voice calls across the center square causing the siblings to jump and stand at attention, arms back down by their sides and feet together.

The other citizens of Halloween Town turn and cheer, “Hey, Jack!”

With Zero at his heels, Jack Skellington enters the center square walking over to his children, “Why are you two making a fuss again?”

“He started it!” the brothers answer in unison, pointing towards each other.

Jack looks to Natalie, his eldest daughter quickly pointing at John. The Pumpkin King lets out a sigh holding his head, “I don't care who started what. I'm finishing it. Now what are you two fussing about? Zackariah first.”

Zack calmly answers, “I was just practicing for Halloween, Dad.” Natalie nods confirming his claim.

Jack's gaze turns to Johnathan awaiting his answer, “I was doing the same thing, Dad. Getting ready for Halloween.”

“This year's, Halloween?” Jack ask with a slight hesitation.

John nods and grins eagerly puffing out his chest, “Well, of course! It's less than a month away! But, you already know that, being the Pumpkin King and all.” 

Zack and Natalie suddenly groan and whisper a soft 'oh-no' in unison, each holding one hand to their face knowing what was about the happen next, what had happened on a more and more frequent basis the closer October drew, and now it might become daily with Halloween less then a month away. Even Zero whimpers, his glowing pumpkin nose dimming he he looks up at Jack.

Jack inhales deeply, “Johnathan, we've been over this,”

John's happy expression quickly dissipates, “But-!”

“And my answer is still the same,” Jack continues holding his authoritative tone.

“But, Dad!” John tries to protest.

“The rule was in place before even I was the Pumpkin King,” Jack speaks despite the protest trying his best to keep his voice calm and level, “It is for your safety.” 

John's face begins to twist into a growl and he bares his fangs, “But that's-!”

“Life is not fair, son,” Jack quickly cuts him off wiping the anger from John's face and replacing it with the distraught look once more. 

Jack's authoritative stare wanes into sadness as John looks to the ground with both fists clenched tight, “I don't like it either, John, but you must believe what I say, when I tell you this. The Human World is dangerous, and you'll have a whole year to get ready, instead of just a few months or weeks.” He reaches out with one hand and moves to gently place it John's shoulder. As soon as he touches the rough orange shirt, John bolts away, knocking Jack's arm away from him as he runs back towards Skellington manor off in the distance.

Zero hovers after him for a moment, barking twice then whimpering and sinking back towards the ground.

Jack drops his arm to his side and exhales a sigh, watching his son run back home, “Here we go again. Maybe Sally can talk some sense into him....”

Natalie walks up next to her father, “Is he going to be okay?”

Jack looks at his daughter with a smile and places one hand on her shoulders reassuringly, “He'll get over it. Now, how about you and Zachariah show me what you've got so far, for Halloween.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John clenches his teeth as he runs, slowing down once he was well enough away from the town center, one hand moves to clutch at the green scarf wrapped around his neck, he slowly moves his bony fingers across the rough fabric, “It's not fair... and it's just one day off...” John groans and begins to drag his feet, dropping his arm back to his side. 

A clatter of wheels on the stone pathway and the squeaking of metal against wood makes him look up again and towards the path leading towards the rear of the town near the pumpkin patch, “Issac? Holly?” John calls out walking towards the noise.

“John!” a petite female child's voice calls out to him, “We're over here little big brother!”

John looks down the path spying his two younger siblings. His little brother, Issac, a skeleton through and through wearing a set of second hand green and black clothes, hops into the wooden wagon and waves at him, “John! John! Over here!” 

Next to him was the youngest member of the Skellington family, Holly, a spitting image of her mother, if not for the skeletal arms, wearing a simple patchwork dress, a holly leaf barrette in her hair and clutching a stuffed scarecrow doll tightly in one hand, giggles and eagerly bounces up and down, “John! John! Can you help us? Please?”

John groans but none the less walks towards the wagon, the Skeletal Express, or at least that was the name carved on the rear panel. On the sides the names: Zack, Natalie, John, Issac, and Holly, are carved, and on the front, the letters 'J' and 'S' surrounded by a heart. The old wooden wagon was built a long time ago by Jack Skellington as a gift to Zack and Natalie when they were no older than Issac and Holly are now. From there it had been passed from one sibling to the next as both a toy and a means of travel around Halloween town. The handle was pitted with rust in places, the wheels bearing many scuff marks and chips on their plastic faces and treads, and the metal bindings holding the aged wooden panels in place had started to come loose once again, their rust spreading to the wood it holds down, “What do you two want now?” John ask them with disinterest.

“We're getting pumpkins!” Issac quickly proclaims, “From Behemoth's patch.”

Holly nods quickly, “Mom said I could help carve them this year! Issac said he was going to teach me.”

“Issac?” John couldn't help but laugh, “All of his pumpkins end up crushed. How about I teach you instead.”

“Hey! I don't crush all of them!” Issac quickly speaks trying to defend himself, “But we have to hurry or we won't have any pumpkins to carve!” He turns around and sits on his knees grabbing the handle, “Give us a push? Please, John?”

Well, this certainly wasn't any scary fun, but this beats dealing with their mother. John agrees and begins to push on the back of the wagon, “All abroad the Skeletal Express!” he proclaims with a shout, “Next stop, the Pumpkin Patch!” He starts slow then works into a run pushing the wagon down the path before jumping in with his younger siblings. Gleeful laughter from Issac and Holly fills the air, as the wagon rumbles down the path, Issac shakily steering the wagon to the pile of pumpkins at the end of the path with John's help. 

The Skeletal Express rolls to a stop, Issac and Holly jumping out and dashing over to the pumpkins as John lagged behind. “Whoa! That's a lot of pumpkins! There has to be over a hundred!” Issac remarks looking at the pile.

“They can't possibly all fit!” Holly points out looking worried and tightening her grip on the doll.

“Just get the big one's first,” John remarks dismissively grabbing one of the larger pumpkins and placing it in their wagon, “We can stack them up then push take them back up the hill.” This wasn't the chore he wanted for Halloween, but maybe by helping his younger siblings, just maybe his father would change his mind.

“Okay!” they both chirp, Holly gently placing her scarecrow doll back in the wagon as Issac starts trying to move a pumpkin bigger than himself. 

With some help from their older brother, John mostly placing the pumpkins in the wagon and stacking them just so, Issac grabs the handle and tries to pull the heavy load of gourds, “Oh no... it's too heavy!”

“You pull, I'll push,” John speaks in slight annoyance, “Holly, hop in.” He lifts up his baby sister and places her snuggly between two of the pumpkins.

Holly turns and looks towards him, “Are you okay, John? You sound said....”

“I'm not a sad,” John quickly answers as he pushes against the wagon with all his might, him and Issac digging their feet into the ground as the Skeletal Express begins to move again, though at a much less than express speed with it's heavy load.

Issac grunts tugging on the rusted handle with all his might, “John, can't be sad, Holly!” he speaks, “He's going to be a part of Halloween! Right, little big brother?”

John looks up, so they hadn't put the pieces together yet, “Yep! That's right, Issac. I'll be helping Dad, and Zack, and Natalie scare the humans this year,” he answers with a wide grin

Holly's eyes lit up, “Oo! Are you nervous, John?”

“Of course not!” John answers with a laugh, “I'm a Pumpkin Prince. Halloween is what we are, remember?” 

The answers makes her smile and giggle again, “Yeah! Yeah! But... John!” she suddenly pouts, sitting on her knees and placing both hands in her lap, “That means me and Issac won't get as much candy this year without your help.”

“We'll be fine,” Issac answers able to regain his steam on a plateau in the hilly path, “I'll just have to get enough for both us, and make sure Lock, Shock, and Barrel don't take it all.”

“But we get a whole whole whole lot more when John gets it for us,” says Holly with concern, “What if we don't get any!”

“Oh relax,” John answers noticeably more cheerful, “Issac will get you some. And if I scare the humans enough they'll throw candy at me, and I can bring both of you some. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of candy.”

The trio soon enough make it back to the top of the hill with their wagon load of pumpkins, the grin on Issac's face unable to get much bigger, “These are going to be the best Jack-o-lanterns ever! You're going to help us carve some, right, John?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, sure,” John remarks dismissively, standing back up and stretching his back after leaning over the wagon for so long

Suddenly, a soft voice calls from near the gate to Skellington Manor, “John! Oh, good, you're helping Issac and Holly. Have you seen your father?”

The siblings look towards the voice, Holly quickly chirping out who it was, “Mom!” With an abundance of energy, she leaps from the wagon and runs up to her mother, scarecrow doll in hand, “Look! Look! We got a whole bunches of bunch of pumpkins!” She smiles and bounces around her mother's legs

Sally couldn't help but giggle are her energetic daughter, “I can see. You got a lot of pumpkins. That'll be a good a start.”

Issac proudly puffs up, “Yeah! And we'll get more and more and bring all of the pumpkins back to town! I'll find the perfect for for Dad to wear as the Pumpkin King!”

“I'm sure you will, Issac,” Sally answers looking at the wagon full of pumpkins then to her middle child, “Thank you for helping them Johnathan.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he answers looking away, “Dad's in town talking to Natalie and Zack. Getting them ready for Halloween I guess.”

“Oh yeah!” Issac suddenly speaks up, “You didn't tell us yet, John! If you're going with Dad this year, what are going to be doing to get ready?”

John flinches looking at his little brother then over to his mother. Sally's eyes suddenly narrow and she crosses her arms. The lovely rag doll speaks, “Did you tell them you are going with your father?”

“Maybe...” John answers softly.

“Johnathan Skellington,” Sally's voice drips with a mother's warning, wanting an straight answer from her son.

John begins to wilt under the gaze, “Y-yes....”

“John!” Sally speaks harshly, uncrossing her arms and pointing at him accusingly, “It's bad enough to lie, but to lie to your own younger siblings like that!”

“Huh?” Issac and Holly ask in confusion looking between John and Sally.

“You're going with Dad, aren't you, John?” Issac asks again.

Sally looks to Issac, “No he's not. He is too young still.”

“But, Mom!” John quickly speaks.

“Do not 'but, Mom' me, Johnathan,” Sally answers cutting him off, “We've been over this I don't know how many times. And I know your father has to,” John moves to speak again but Sally continues, “Don't interrupt. I know you are tired of hearing this, but it is true. It's for your own safety. It's an old rule, yes, but put in place for a reason. No one is going to change it, just because you are the son of the Pumpkin King.”

John's face twists back into anger once again before shouting, “It's only a day's difference! It's not fair!” With that, he runs pass them and into the house, slamming the front door as he goes.

“John!” Sally calls after him then sighs folding her hands over her chest, “Oh, John... why did you have to take after that part of me?”

Holly gently tugs on the hem of her mother's dress, “Mom, why is John mad?”

Sally kneels down and looks at her two youngest, both giving her confused looks, “He's upset about Halloween this year, dear.”

“Why?” Issac asks perplexed by such an idea that anyone be mad at Halloween.

“Well,” Sally starts off trying to figure out how to best explain, “When is Halloween?”

“October thirty-first,” they answer in unison.

She nods, “And when is John's birthday?”

Issac scratches his head, “Um.... November first.”

“Which is?” Sally continues

“The day after Halloween?” Holly asks getting a nod from her mother.

“Exactly,” Sally answers, “He won't be thirteen until November first of the this year. And you can't go to the human world until you are at least thirteen. That's why he's mad at Halloween this year.”

“What!” Issac proclaims in shock, “But, he can't be mad! It's Halloween! I mean, hello, free candy!”

Sally sighs, “It'll take much more than free candy to get his spirits up for Halloween this year. Both of you, listen. Do not ask John about it. Okay? He has to learn something difficult, and I sense he has to learn it alone.”

Issac and Holly look to the house sadly then back to their mother and nod, “Okay, Mom....”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John races through his home, bounding up the stairs two at a time, turning down a hallway, then nearly ripping his bedroom door off its hinges as he swings it open then slams it close behind him, succeeding in rattling the walls for a brief moment. He throws back his head and let's out a primal yell in frustration before collapsing on his bed, the springs squeaking under his familiar weight. With a sigh and a groan, John sits up slightly looking around the room, one the opposite wall was another bed neatly tucked in and pillow properly fluffed, a name plate with the word 'Zackariah' hung above it. Closer to the window on the third wall was another bed, this one surrounded by toys , the sheets sat in a tangled mess ensnaring whatever unfortunate toy was left on the mattress, above the head board was the name 'Issac'. 

Johnathan slides off of his own bed and walks over to Issac's, spying his prize. An old toy bat that had been passed from brother to brother, it's black felted fur was rubbed smooth in places, one wing had fresh stitches to keep it together, it's ears hang with a droop and the white fangs had little black fuzz balls suck to the fabric. Only recently had Johnathan passed the toy to Issac, just as Zackariah had passed it to him. He scoops up the toy and walks back to his own unkempt bed, briefly glancing at the name plate above his head board which reads 'Johnathan'. He sits on the foot of his bed looking at the small bat, “Hey Bats... you've got a minute?”

Of course the toy didn't answer, but it made Johnathan smiled just the same as he moves the bat's wings, “You're the only one who bothers to listen to me, anymore,” he speaks in a lamenting tone, “It's not fair Bats....” With a sigh he opens his palm lay, sitting the bat upon it, “All I've heard, year after year, just wait and one day you can be a part of Halloween.”

John stands up and begins to dance around the bedroom with Bats as his dance partner, “Well why not now,” he starts with earnest before slipping back into a lament as he frowns and looks sadly at the toy, “No, it can't be this year... You're still young, little Johnathan Skellington by just one, lousy, day....” the skeleton softly sings with sorrowful gaze, “Too young to go to the human world and be the cause of surprises and shrieks!” He opens his palm, Bats appearing to take flight for a brief moment before landing back in his palm, “Again and again it's been said. And I've grown so tired of hearing that phrase. I have longed to leave this town, just for one night. Is that to much ask? But who hear could ever understand by plight....” 

Johnathan sinks to his knees looking at the toy sitting in his palm and speaks softly to it, “Well, I'm sure you can Bats. You're the only one I can count on, to always be at my side,” He pulls the toy close to his chest as if he was hugging it as he resumes singing, “They just don't understand.... None of them do.... what's one measly day? It's not like it's two. Is it too much to ask that I join in the festivities, of scaring people, on Halloween.”

John pulls the toy away and places it on the floor in front of him before continuing, “What am I going to do, Bats? This Halloween isn't going to be any fun, if I can't play my part. Why, I'm a Pumpkin Prince, but I don't know how to convince them... or just what to do.....” He releases the toy and watches as it twirls across the floor before falling over, face down on the wooden floor. This brought a grin back to John's face, he wasn't sure why Bat's danced for him, as far as he knew, the toy wouldn't for any of his siblings.

“Do you have an idea, my only friend?” John asks picking up the stuffed bat once more then softly sings again, “Do you have an idea, that could calm this anger in my bones.” Releasing the toy, he watches as it twirls once more before landing on the window sill, it's x-stitched white eyes looking out the window.

Intrigued, Johnathan walks over to the window, pushing it open with ease. Looking left then right, he cranes his head back to the front of the house, overhearing his family talking about something. Something, John shakes his head, he knows better then that, the only conversations in October were of Halloween. A sharp autumn wind suddenly blows by knocking Bats off the window sill and into a leaf pile below, the wind tugs on the end of John's green scarf pointing towards the outskirts of town. He tilts his head and let's out a hum in thought, squinting into the distance intrigued by this new idea, he could be back by supper right? 

With a determined smile spreading across his skull, John sprints across the room quickly, taking a chair and shoving it under the door knob, barricading the bedroom door. He then grabs his own bedsheets, plus those of his brothers and ties them together into a makeshift rope. One end tied to Issac's bed post, the other he tosses out the window. The young skeleton grabs the bedsheets, hops out the window, and slides down the makeshift rope, it didn't quite make it to the ground but it was close enough, he dropped into the leaf pile with Bats. Looking up at his escape, he celebrated with a silent fist pump, this plan was perfect, and no one would ever know, “Come on, Bats.” He scoops up the toy and shoves it into a pocket, then sprints across the backyard, through the rusty iron frame fence, and down the back alleys of Halloween Town chasing the wind as it guides his way.

But back in the Skellington home, on the other side of the bedroom door, Jack twist and tugs on the doorknob unable to make it turn, “Johnathan!” The Pumpkin King calls to his son, “John. John I know you are in there. Will you please, open the door?” When no answer came he tried knocking, “John! Son!” He looks at the door in defeat, “Come on John don't be upset. You can still have a fun Halloween here in town.” Jack then smiles and says his offer cheerfully, “If you come out I'll tell you a job I've got for you.” Again no answer came causing Jack to drops his arm back by his side and frown at the door, “I thought that would have done it, Sally....”

Sally places one hand on his shoulder, “Give him some time, Jack. He will come around, and celebrate Halloween.”

“I can't help but worry,” Jack speaks looking to his lovely queen, “If he keeps this distaste, this disdain for Halloween, who knows what he might do, if his Holiday Spirit is down he-he could...,”

“Try to make Christmas his own,” Sally suggested in a teasing manner.

This causes Jack to smile and give a soft laugh, “Sandy Claws barely forgave me for last time. I don't want a repeat of that. But... maybe you're right. Maybe this apple didn't fall that far from the tree. I'll check on him again by supper.”


	2. A chanced encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for a way to prove himself to the Pumpkin King, Johnathan Skellington is faced with a choice, what he chooses he may end up regretting.

John sneaks around the edges of town, hiding in the shadows and out of sight. The townsfolk spoke gleefully about plans and the important jobs Jack had given them, commotion making him feel sick, everyone celebrating how horrific and frightening this year would be. If only his father would give him the chance, he young skeleton just knew he could make it one to remember!

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, John failed to see a trio of prankster flee into hiding. One foot hits the center of their trip, the rope pulls tight around his bony ankle. John let's out a yelp as he trips, landing face down on the dry, dead ground before being hoisted into the air like a common decoration, “Hey!” John yells out, as he tries to make heads or tails of the now upside down world.

Laughter calls out from behind the dead tree he now hung from as Halloweens three best trick-or-treaters emerge, wearing a witch, a devil, and a skeleton costume, “That was too easy!” The devil speaks first.

“Never saw it coming!” the witch adds.

“He wasn't even looking,” the skeleton finishes as they laugh again.

John twist and thrashes then swings back and forth trying to free himself, “Stop laughing and get me down!”

“Or what?” the witch known as Shock asks pulling off her mask, “We should leave you to hang.”

The devil, his name Lock, agrees lifting off his mask as well, “A prime example of the work of Lock, Shock, and Barrel!”

Barrel removes his mask as well, but not to taunt their capture, instead to get another lick of his seemingly never-ending lolly-pop.

“I'll tell my dad,” John threatens, “That's what.”

Shock simply laughs, “Oh boo-hoo. He's going to tell Jack!”

Lock snickers, “Go ahead, I bet he won't even hear you. Looked too busy with Zack and Natalie didn't he.”

They had a point, John stops fidgeting and hangs limp once more looking at them in defeat, his ankle was starting to hurt from being bound so tight, “Just like every year.”

Barrel nods then points his candy at John, “Too bad you don't have a good friend like us, someone who would listen and care.”

“You three don't have any friends,” John bluntly states.

“Did dear old daddy tell you that also?” Lock asks in a teasing manner, “Well, if you are going to be like that.”

“We'll leave you to hang,” Shock finishes as they replace their masks and take off with their bags of stolen treats.

“Later Johnny,” Barrel waves and takes off after them.

John goes wide-eyed at his mistake, “Wait! Wait! Shock!” He begins to swing again and reaches for the rope, “Lock! Barrel! Wait! Come back, I didn't mean it!” He quickly works on the knot, freeing himself then dropping onto his back with a thud, “Hold up, come back!” He scrambles back to his feet and takes off after the pranksters.

Lock looks back and grins, “That got his attention.”

“Should we wait?” Barrel asks looking at his siblings.

“Not a chance,” Shock answers, “Let's see if he can keep up, instead!” They race away from the pursuing skeleton leading him out of town and towards the surrounding trees.

John quickly lost sight of them as Barrel's portly form disappears over a hill. The skeleton slows down to a walk, taking a moment to readjust his shirt and scarf at the top of the hill. He had never been outside of town on his own before, normally either Natalie or Zackariah were with him. But now that he was alone, a determined smile crosses his face and John runs down the hill and into the forest, looking around for the trio.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnathan had always heard stories of how dangerous the forest was, if one travels too deep inside they could be lost for centuries. Few, either brave, foolish or knowing the way, dared to step pass the tree line; and only Jack Skellington had ever returned from the Hinterlands in only a couple days. That was a thought, John hums not daring to walk to deep inside, he could go looking for the Holiday doors. But Jack knew the way there, and the other Holiday Kings knew of Johnathan as well, they would bring him back home in an instant, then John would be grounded for eternity. 

“Hey! Johnny boy!”

John turns towards the voice, it was Lock looking out of a window in the dilapidated tree house several yards away.

“Over here!” Lock calls out again waving at him, “Hurry up!” 

Now, John had every reason to ignore Lock and not believe him. Being caught and hung in that tree wasn't the first time those dastardly siblings had played a trick on him. But the friend they mentioned, was it just another trap? Or, for once, were they being sincere. His curiosity got the better of him, one hand slides into the pocket and found Bats still in place reassuring him of the idea, John runs over to the tree house, stopping at the front of the broken bridge and looking up at Lock's sinister grin.

“About time, slow poke,” Lock tauts once more.

Without warning, a large old cage drops from the top of the tree house to the gap in the bridge, it's door swinging open, “Get in,” Shock orders and John swiftly obeys.

The cage is slowly lifted to the tree house's front door, giving John a chance to look into the deep chasm in the ground below, encompassing half of the long dead tree. Nervous knots form in his gut, getting a bad feeling about coming right to their doorstep. A sudden jolt and John finds himself at the top, he tentatively steps onto the platform. 

Barrel opens the door, “Hey, you caught up!”

John nods, “Can I come in?”

“I wouldn't have invited you over otherwise,” Lock points out as Barrel steps aside letting John pass. The tree-house was very small and felt cramped with all four of them in there. As far as furniture goes, there was only a clawed foot bathtub, a mattress with springs sticking out, a cage holding various weapons, a few wooden boxes, a small fridge, and a large pipe sticking out of one wall. The pipe caught John's interest, it appears to be childishly painted to mimic hungry monster with terrifying teeth, the pipe itself was wide enough for someone to slide right on in. But where they would be spat back out, he hadn't a clue.

“Don't just stand there,” Shock grabs one arm and flings him onto one of the crate chairs before sitting on another opposite of him. Lock climbs up and sits on small pile of crates between John and Shock, Barrel sitting on the floor opposite of Lock, “So, tell us,” the witch begins, “What's a Pumpkin Prince like you doing hiding from sight?

“Yeah,” Lock continues, “Shouldn't you be preparing for Halloween?”

Well, this was certainty different; they were being nice to him, friendly even. The rumor was the trio had been cursed with eternal youth so they could keep their mischievous ways. All though John knew they were older then him, one could very easily and mistaking guess their ages to be younger then his. Their masks were off, all eyes curiously on the skeleton sitting with them, their mouths stretched into curious smiles. Shock's hands sit folding neatly in her lap, Lock kicks his feet nonchalantly, and Barrel contently licks his lolly-pop. John adjusts his scarf and shuffles in his chair slightly, one hand grazing across a pocket, indeed Bats was still there.

“Well?” Barrel asks in between licks.

John looks around them at all of them again, then to the odd pipe, his gaze finally stopping on the floor in the center, “Um... well....” He debated on telling the truth about him and Halloween but another part begged him to lie once more, “I....”

“You're going with Jack, right?” Shock asks in a prodding tone.

“No,” John finally blurts out looking up at the sole female in the room, “No, he won't let me go with him.”

“Huh?” Lock asks perplexed, “But you're old enough.”

“I'm going to miss it by one day,” John answers shifting his gaze to the red clad boy, “I'm not old enough until the day after Halloween.”

Shock can't help but laugh, “Seriously! One day is stopping Jack!”

Lock joined in, “I never heard of such a thing!” Honestly he had, the Pumpkin King was very strict when it came to rules.

“I know,” John answers holding his head, “It's so stupid! It makes me want to scream!” He groans then sighs, “But I don't think I can change his mind. I don't know how!”

“Impress him!” Barrel offers.

John looks over to him, “Impress him, how?”

“Show him you're Halloween material,” Lock speaks up capturing his attention again, “That you're a better Pumpkin Prince then Zackery!”

“Zackariah,” John corrects him, “Or just Zack. He hates being called Zackery.”

Lock crosses his arms irritated, “Zack, Zackery, Zackariah. Whatever, my point still stands!”

“Shut up!” Shock quickly snaps.

“Make me!” Lock counters back.

Shock turns back to John, “We've got an idea, and it's real good, you'll see. Our friend we mentioned earlier, he can help you impress Skeleton Jack!”

Now John was certain they were pulling his leg. Them, the infamous pranksters, alleged former minions of the Oogie Boogie Man, wanting to help him, Johnathan Skellington, son of the Pumpkin King? John couldn't help but scoff at the notion, “Ha ha. Yeah right, very funny. This 'friend' of yours,” he takes another look around the small tree house this time with doubtful look, his voice reflecting the look, “Where is he anyway?”

Barrel speaks up once more, “If you don't believe us then leave,” he points one thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

“If you don't want his help,” Shock speaks in a sing-song voice, watching the skeleton stand up.

Lock smirks and speaks in a sing-song as well, “And would rather wait another year.”

John stops in his tracks looking back and up to Lock as if contemplating their offer, he could almost hear his father yelling at him to leave and go back home. But another voice spoke against the notion, a voice he had always fought down and often ordered to keep quiet. This time, for the first time in a long while, the second voice won, “Okay then,” John places one fist on his hip facing the trio once more and flashes a smile, “I want to meet him.”

Quick as a flash, they surround Johnathan and scoop him up, Barrel holding his legs, Lock and Shock holding either arm, “He's right down here!” the cheer in unison and toss John into the large monster pipe mouth head first, laughing as the frighten scream fades down the metal pipe.

John regretted his choice in an instant, he scratches feverishly at the walls of the pipe as it sucks him down into the darkness, bending numerous times succeeding in disorientating its prey. After what felt like a frightful eternity, and not the good kind, his head hits a plate of metal, causing it to fan open and deposit him into the cavern below. 

With a thud, he lands flat on his back atop a metal slab, causing many insects to scatter deeper into the shadows. He was dazed for a moment or two, before lifting his head and shaking his vision back into place. John looks at where he fell from, then to the single window allowing a small amount of autumn sunlight to filter in, dust hanging in the solitary beam, “Hello!” John calls out into the darkness before standing up.

He couldn't believe it, this was just another prank, of course it was! Tossed into the darkness as a source of a cheap laugh for that no good trio. He should have listen to that first voice, there was no one to be found down here. Only one thing left to do now, and that was to climb out of here and head back home, with a defeated sigh, John hangs his head and hops off the metal slab. The wooden window shade suddenly snaps shut plunging him into total darkness, making Johnathan leap with fright, “W-who's there?” 

This time he got an answer, another light shines against a wall opposite of him in a perfect circle, and a deep voice rings out, “Well, well, well. What have we here? Why, you're one of Jack's boys! Johnathan Skellington, if I'm not mistaken.”

John's face became plastered with fright, his jaw hanging open with a gasp. Stumbling backwards and landing on his rear, the frighten preteen scoots away from the light and all too soon meets with a wall, “I-I am,” he calls out nervously, “A-and you?” One hand grabs at the end of his green scarf, the rough fabric offering some reassurance.

“Why,” the voice speaks as a shadow crosses the light, “I am the Shadow on the Moon at night,” a hearty laugh echoes around the cavern, “But you can call me, Gamble.”

John found himself unable to move, paralyzed in place and staring at the light as the shadows twist to form a face upon it, a pair of slanted eyes and a confident smirk looking back at him, “A-are,” he clears his throat in an attempt to steady his voice, “Are you their friend? Lock, Shock and Barrel said they wanted me to meet someone.”

“Why, yes,” Gamble answers, “That would be me. Sorry about the low lighting in here, but being a shadow an all, I hope you can understand.” John simply nods standing up but his feet wouldn't move. “Well, don't just stand there, boy!” Gamble suddenly proclaims, “Take a load off.”

The floor beneath his feet starts to spin, sending him back to the metal slab, his former landing pad tilting, as if offering him to take a seat. John stumbles at the sudden movement, flailing slightly then jolting again as the floor stops. Another click is heard, an a black light swarms the area, illuminating a John as well few wooden skeletons and bats with a soft neon like glow. Several insects shine on the walls, revealing just how numerous they were. More importantly, the floor and slab now had soft neon outlines of blue and green, giving Johnathan a better idea of where to sit, “Oh, thank you.” John hops back onto the slab as it swivels backwards into a comfortable, reclining rest allowing the youngster to lay back and view Gamble simultaneously.

Gamble nods and smiles, “Hope these lights help you some. Forgive my manners, I haven't had a house guest in ages. Don't mind the bugs either, they are like pets. They won't bother you.”

John shrugs, “I like bugs.” His fear was mostly gone now, in fact he felt relaxed talking to the shadow creature.

“So, Johnny boy,” Gamble begins, “let's get down to business. Rumor has it Jack won't let you be a part of Halloween this year.”

Another in a long series of groans pour from John's throat, “Yeah....” The sinking feeling returns, John laying his head back against the slab in disgrace. 

“It's not fair, is it?” Gamble asks sympathetically with a frown, “Too young, by just one day. He could bend the rules just this once.”

“That's what I've been saying,” John answers, sitting up and looking at Gamble again, t“But Dad won't budge! No matter what I do or say,” he begins speaking in a mocking tone, “'You can't come with me. Wait another year. Then you'll be old enough',” he growls, clenching both fist and fangs, as his anger rises again, “I'm so sick of hearing that! Why!I bet I could improve Halloween too! If I just had chance!” the look of anger and frustration on Johnathan's face made Gamble's smile stretch wide. John then let's out a sad sigh and he frowns again, resting his head on one fist, “But I've ran out of ideas. I don't know how to convince him.”

Gamble decides to make a bold move, “Halloween is overrated anyway.”

This takes John by surprise, “Huh? Wait, what did you say?”

“Think about it,” Gamble begins, “Halloween, it's nothing more then the sound of screams. Pumpkins scream, ghost let out a wail, children yell in fear, grown men give out a shriek, and they shout even 'Who's there!' when the wind blows by. And if they are frighten enough, what is our reward?”

“Uh....” John wasn't sure how to answer, he never heard anyone talk about Halloween like this before, “well, if you scare them, you get candy. Right?”

Gamble nods, “Exactly. All this work, for terror and frights, underneath the full moon's light, all of this! From pumpkin carving to cobwebs, even the vampire brothers, or so I've heard, are going soft when it comes to draining blood. The werewolf practices every night without end, keeping us awake until midnight as he perfects his howls, which mind you haven't changed in a hundred years. The witches brew the same potions, the clown's only trick is ripping away his face, there's only so many times can one scream at snakes and spiders under their stairs. And the mayor! He's the biggest waste of them all! If it weren't for Skeleton Jack, he wouldn't have any power at all! All year he frets and totes around an armful of blueprints, constantly on the Pumpkin King's heels,” he then challenges the young skeleton, “Go ahead! Tell me any of that isn't true!”

John was quick to his feet in order to defend Halloween, “Well, Gamble, you're wrong!” He speaks in a matter of fact tone, one finger pointed at the shadow above him, “In fact... uh...” his stance wilts, and he places his hand on his chin trying to think of something, anything to counter what was just said. Several minutes pass, Gamble doesn't speak, patiently awaiting the counter argument, “Jack!” John finally speaks, “He... um....” he grips at his head trying to think of something, “The show he puts on every year! Everyone loves it.”

Gamble scoffs before replying in a mocking tone, “Oh yes, all hail the Pumpkin King. The King of Halloween. Let us parade and celebrate our king. A king, who only cares about Zackariah..”

“Now that's a lie!” John quickly spits, “He cares about everyone in Halloween Town!”

Gamble let's out another hearty laugh, “You're joking! You're joking! I can't believe my ears! Jack! Caring about you? I haven't seen it! Why, I bet he hasn't seen what I've seen, within you, Johnny boy.”

The last part of Gamble's claim catches John's attention, “What are you talking about now?”

“I'm the Shadow on the Moon, remember?” Gamble grins, “The shadows are my friends, and so are Lock, Shock and Barrel. They tell me plenty, and I've heard it to. Your singing Johnathan Skellington, that's what I know about you.”

“What about it?” John looks at him confused, “I mean, yeah I've sung to my little siblings. And sometimes to myself when I'm alone.”

“But has Jack ever heard it? Or ever acknowledged it?” Gamble shakes his head, “We both know the answer is 'no'.”

“O-of course he's heard it!” John counters not wanting to believe such an idea.

“When?” Gamble asks, challenging his claim.

Once again John was lost for words, had he ever sung in front of his father? Surely he had, at some point in time, Jack must have heard him. But he wasn't able to pin point when. His mother had commented on it before, but it was only thanks in getting Issac and Holly to finally sleep. He sits back down on the slab desperately trying to think of something this time, “I...,” he finally sulks in defeat, “I guess I've never sung in front of him. If I have... I don't remember him acknowledging it....”

The sound of a clicking tongue comes from Gamble, “Sad, sad, sad. A father, too busy with his eldest son, to even take notice of another son's talent. Sounds like Jack is as single minded as ever. Only caring about himself and Halloween. Sounds like really doesn't care about you,” A sinister grin spreads across his face at John's dishearten state, he just needed to push a little bit more, “There, there, Johnny boy. Cheer up! Ol' Gamble is here to help.”

The slab tilts again, this time pushing John off and back onto the floor. He was startled but able to keep his balance this time, “How can you help me?” he ask looking at Gamble distraught.

“Well,” Gamble thinks quickly, “can you dance?”

“Somewhat,” John answers reaching into his pocket and pulling out Bats, the toy's white teeth glowing under the black light, “And, if you would believe it, I can make Bats dance as well.”

Gamble nods, and a pair of hands, looking like lumpy triangles, appear under his mouth and fold together, “Show me what you can do, Johnny boy.”

John nods, then crosses his arms and taps on his skull, trying to think of a song. With a snap of his fingers, an idea comes to mind and he clears his throat, a happy tune springing from within, “Come with me, it's all Hallows Eve,” he spins in a small circle holding Bats in one hand, “Time for a freighting tune to fill the air! The wind is calling out to boys and girls of every age!” he lifts Bats into the air, the toy twirling into the air and flutters its felted wings before coming back to John's palm, “The moon is full, come my friend's the fun now begins!” he cackles and slides across the floor, “It's Halloween night! Time to fill the air with freight!” He lifts one foot and stomps the ground one hand pointing in the same direction.

Without warning, the floor suddenly lifts into the air, and travels in a wave like pattern as if he was swinging a rope. Johnathan jumps at the sight, nearly dropping Bats and stares in shock as the wave ends with a clap against the far wall, sending the bugs scattering once again, “That's... never happened before.”

Excited applause comes from Gamble, “Now that was something I've never seen! What was that?”

“I....” John looks back at the floor still in shock, “I... never.... what was that?”

Gamble speaks up encouragingly, “Go on, try again.”

With a nod he gets back into position and sings again, “Time to fill the air with freight! Come on Bats just you and me, let us see. What's this?” Instead of stomping he simply points towards the wall. A swirling wind howls as it travels where John points stirring up the dust. Delight and wonderment flows through John's entire frame, “What's this?” he continues to sing, “I knew it! Oh, I knew it all along!” He tosses Bats into the air once more, the toy fluttering higher and remaining in the air longer, “I haven't lost my mind! It's not just you Bats, why anything! Anything, so long as I sing, I can make anything dance with me!” he skates across the floor making the panels pop up and slap back down behind him in rhythm to his song and dance, “This is fun, oh so much fun! Oh Gamble, could it be? You've granted wish! What is this!” He leaps into the air riding the resulting current as the ground bows towards him before settling again. With a joyous laugh he snatches the toy from the sky, “My music! My songs! I can't believe my eyes!This is just what I needed! Gamble, I can't thank you enough! You granted my wish!” Johnathan proclaims ending his song as he floats back to the metal slab, standing on it proudly and cackling like a proper Pumpkin Prince.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Gamble cheers and claps, “See, I told you I saw a talent in you.”

John looks back to him with biggest grin his face could muster, “This feeling. It's fantastic! It's... it's better than anything! Even better than-”

“Halloween?” Gamble offers.

He gets a nod in response, “So much better than Halloween!” John proclaims, before grabbing Bats wings and spinning in place with him, “I can't believe it! I didn't know I could do that!” He stops the spin, back towards Gamble, “Oh, Bats, did you see? I didn't know I could do that, that was amazing!”

The color of a bright orange pumpkin begins to glow on Johnathan's back. Gamble's eyes seems to brighten, the shadows quickly leap up and hover a few feet away moving in a coaxing manner. From the glowing spot emerges Gamble's prize, a small orange shard. A shadow quickly encompasses the glowing shard and dims the orange light before hiding it in the darker recesses of his lair. As far as Gamble could tell, John didn't even feel the shard leave his body, the preteen still overexcited about the new found powers his talent has wrought.

“Gamble!” John suddenly speaks up, causing Gamble to jump and turn back towards him, “Can you teach me more? I mean, let's admit it. Dad isn't going to have to time. I need to prefect that by Halloween, whatever that was. Will, you help me? Please?” he folds his bony hands together and gives the shadow a pleading look.

“Why, I'd be honored,” Gamble answers, “To teach someone as musically inclined as myself. You'll have control over your power in no time. But, I'm afraid our lesson for today must end.”

John's delighted look quickly falls, “Aw, Gamble! Why?”

Gamble looks out the small window as the wooden shade swings open, “The moon is up, and I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents.”

Letting out a gasp, John grabs both sides of his head, “The moon is up! Oh no! I'm late for supper!” he checks the window his eye sockets growing wider, “No, I missed supper! They're going to kill me!”

Gamble gives a whistle, the window pops open and a ladder descends into his lair, “Better hurry then, Johnathan.” The skeleton nods and races up the ladder, “Oh! One more thing,” Gamble calls out before he leaves, “Come back any time, but let's keep this between you, me, and those three. We are friends, after all, aren't we?”

“Of course!” John answers, “I'll come back. And I won't tell anyone. I promise!” With that he slips out the window, up a knotted rope, across the bridge and makes a mad dash back to town under the moonlight, the scarf whipping in the wind behind him, praying that no one had found him missing, just yet.

Gamble grins and chuckles taking a moment to admire his prize, “Yes, do come back Johnny boy. I'm going to need more then just this little shard.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sally was growing more worried by the minute, no matter who in the Skellington family banged or pulled on the door, it remains firmly shut thanks to that sturdy yet troublesome chair. Even pleads and Zero's barking wouldn't make the door open, “John, please!” Sally goes to beg again, “Starving yourself isn't going to change things. You're only going to be hungry.” As always no answer came, “You need to open this door, sweetie. Your brothers have to get in there in order to sleep.” The two brothers in question stood outside their sisters' bedroom, the siblings trying to come with some kind of plan to make John open the door.

Jack was done with this charade and approaches the door for what would be the last time tonight, “Johnathan Skellington! Either open this door this instant or I will force it open.” When silence answers again, Jack scowls at the door. Sick and tried of not getting an answer from his middle child, the skeleton silently pushes up one sleeve, and with a sicking pop, dislocates his elbow joint. His lower right arm drops to the ground, landing on the palm and scurries under the doorway. They expected to hear the door unlock, but instead hear the chair being pulled over followed by the arm skittering back out and lifting the forearm bones. Jack quickly grabs his arm and relocates it as Sally opens the door.

A parental nightmare greets them instead of their son; the window was still wide open, letting the crisp breeze inside. Tied to Issac's bed post, the long rope of bedsheets was still firmly in place and hung out the window. In an instant, Jack and Sally are by the window looking out and down. Sally gasps in fear, “Oh no, he did take after me!”

“Zero!” Jack quickly calls, leaping out the window and sliding down the makeshift rope. The loyal family ghost dog was hot on his heels, flying down and quickly sniffing the ground. A breeze blows across his pumpkin nose making Zero bark and fly into town, Jack following close behind, pleading that the thousands of ideas in his head weren't true, “John! Where are you?!”

Across town, John continues to run back home,pleading that no one was able to get into the shared bedroom. However, upon seeing the glow of Zero's nose, his stomach fell into a pit “Oh no,” he groans looking for around, for a place to hide. 

“There you are!” Jack calls out causing John to slams on his brakes. Zero's face lights up and he quickly flies up to John giving the run away a lick on the cheek.

John recoils under the angry gaze, “Dad! Please! I-I can explain.”

Jack stops in front of John, uncomfortably close, arms crossed and a scowl glued to his face. “You will explain yourself, to your mother and me.” Jack steps to one side, and points one bony finger towards the house, “Get home, this instant!”

“Yes, sir,” John answers wilting under the angry gaze and quickens his pace home. He knew what would be coming next, his mind already buzzing with several ideas and possible lies.

There was no cheery shout of 'I'm home!'. Only the front door opening then promptly closing. Sally raced down the stairs finding her son standing by his father, held in place by the authoritative grasp on his shoulder. She sighs in relief then points to the den, Jack nodding in agreement, John keeping his head down in disgrace and quietly goes to meet with his fate. The other siblings dart down the stairs to see what would happen, but when Sally turns to look at them, Zack and Natalie scoop up Issac and Holly and just as quickly retreat back upstairs, but linger at the very top, Zero flying up the stairs to join them.

No orders were given, Johnathan knew this dance all to well and sits himself on an ottoman, still looking at the floor, not wanting to face his parents disappointed stares. Sally sits on the couch across from John, Jack taking his rightful spot next to her. “Look at us, son,” Jack starts.

Johnathan whimpers and slowly looks up, a look of disgrace on his face. Sally give him a look of disappointment, Jack trying his best to keep his face straight, “I can explain,” John repeats.

“Then, do so,” Sally answers.

John wasn't sure what to say or how to start. The three rules of the Skellington House stuck out in his mind. A Skellington tells the truth. A Skellington keeps his promises. A Skellington rights his wrongs, no matter what. He would have to break one of the first two here and now, “I... I was angry. And... I... needed to clear my head. So I went for a walk.”

“You climbed out your window,” Jack points out, “And barricaded the door. Explain.”

John nods, “It sounded like a good idea at the time. I was planning to be back by supper. That's the truth.”

They didn't see or hear any faltering, and so they believed him. Sally then asks, “Where did you go?”

John looks down again. Jack snaps his fingers causing his son to look back up, “Answer your mother.”

“I went for a walk,” he starts again, “I wanted to be left alone. So I went through the alleys. I went pass the edge of town, and towards the woods.” While it wasn't the whole truth, it was still the truth.

Jack's face quickly showed a look of alarm, “You went into the forest?”

Time was up, John had to choose quickly, lie to his parents, or break the promise to Gamble, “Yes. I walked into the forest. And I got lost.” he quickly lies trying to keep his voice steady.

Jack and Sally trade a look, they heard each had heard a brief stumble. Going into the forest was against the rules, they know John knew that rule. Jack then asks, “Alone?”

John lowers his head again, “Yes....” Jack's fingers snap again and once again does John lift his head fearing his punishment, “I was alone. And I got lost. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. I wasn't thinking.”

Sally sighs, “You were angry, Johnathan.” She moves one hand and intertwines it with Jack's, “Going for a walk is a good way to release that anger. But traveling into the forest was bad judgment on your part. You could have gotten lost for much longer.”

“There's a reason we tell you not to enter the forest, son,” Jack notes rubbing his thumb across Sally's fabric hand, “All kinds of dangerous creatures live there, and it's a maze if you don't know the way. You're lucky to have gotten out in one piece.”

The look of disgrace began to fade away, but he hid the relief that his lie went undetected, John knows their movements meant they reached a judgment, now all that was left was his punishment, “I know, Dad, Mom. And I'm sorry. I won't do it again.”

Sally nods, “Right then,” her and Jack stand up, John looking up at them.

Jack delivers their ruling, “You will be doing every chore, starting tomorrow and for the next five days. Am I clear?” 

Johnathan nods, he thought it was going to be far worst, “Yes,sir.”

Jack nods and smiles, “Good. And seeing as you did run off, I'll keep your job for Halloween a secret until tomorrow.” 

John's face lights up, “Can I get a hint?” Jack simply shakes head no. John wanted to protest but decided he had pushed his luck far enough for one night.

Sally then offers sweetly,“Are you hungry?”

Standing up, John shakes his head, “I'm more tired than anything, Mom.”

Sally nods, “Okay, I'll pack it for your lunch tomorrow. Go get some rest. You've had a rough day.”  
Their son nods once again walking out of the den and heading up the stairs. Sally turns to her husband and gently nudges him, “You were soft on him.”

Jack turns to her, “I'm just glad I found him as quickly as I did, dearest.”

John jumps when he reaches the top of the stairs as his siblings, already dressed for bed, ambush him for details. He quickly ducks around them and slides back into his bedroom, Zack right behind him just encase he tried to barricade the door again, the others quickly filtering inside as well, “What happened, John?” Zack continues to prods, “Where did you go?”

John growls in annoyance before speaking quickly, “I went for a walk. I already explained it to Mom and Dad. I got my punishment. Can we drop the matter?”

“Alright, alright, Touchy McGee,” Natalie answers holding up her hands defensively. 

Issac gave a pout wanting to know where his brother had gone. Instead, he goes and sits on Zackariah's bed, Holly climbing up to join him. Both eagerly bounce on the mattress and watch their older sister with a stack of blue prints.

“Bounce in your own bed,” Zack states making both of them stop and give him a sad look as he sits next to them

Natalie simply giggles and sits on the other of the bed, “Don't worry you'll still get to see. Then, Holly, you and me are going to bed okay?”

“Okay!” the youngest chirps happily.

Taking a moment, the four siblings rearrange themselves to all fit on the bed leaving one spot open, “John,” Issac calls out, “John, come on. We're getting a sneak peak at Halloween.”

In all honesty, John couldn't care less at the moment. He still believed Gamble was right, the power his talent created, it had only just begun to emerge fully, surely it was better than anything related to Halloween. He pauses in his closet, suddenly clenching his jaw in pain and rubbing the sore spot on his chest and it leaves just as quickly. That was strange, but John elects to ignore it and finishes changing, placing Bats on a shelf in the closet before joining the others on Zackariah's bed.

Natalie had a sprawl of blue prints in the middle of their circle, each marked with the Mayor's stamp in the lower left corner. The blueprints were always the same, maybe Gamble had a point, was Halloween really so similar year after year, just a celebration of screams and of the Pumpkin King? Holly and Issac awed over the blue prints as Natalie and Zack explained, at one point Issac restating that he would find the best pumpkin for Jack to wear this year.

Natalie flips to the last blueprint, “And finally, Johnathan's job.”

John snaps out of his day-mare and looks at the blue print as Natalie spins it so he can get a better look, “This year, John gets the play the part of candy keeper,” Natalie explains pointing to each part of the picture. This was his job, to make sure everyone got a fair share of candy? John felt insulted at the idea and the picture itself was rather comedic to boot; showing him standing on top of a large cauldron which sits on a rolling wooden platform. In one hand he had a fistful of candy, the other hand was stretched out, candy flying from it, “Before the main event starts, we'll put all the candy in here and John, you have to make sure that everyone gets some. Once you're done the parade and main celebration will start.” She give him a sweet smile though John shows only disinterest in the job.

Issac and Holly, of course, cheer at the idea that their second oldest-brother was in charge of the candy this year, “Make sure you save the big candy bars for us, okay?” they asks with a puppy-eyed look as they hug him tightly.

“...I'll think about it,” he replies wiggling out of their hold and going to lay on his own bed.

“John,” the youngest two softly whine, moving over to John's bed as well and sitting on his legs.

Natalie looks to Zack with a shrug, “I tried....” All Zack could do was shrug back, neither had another idea, John still looked depressed.

Holly bounces on John's left leg, “Come on John... Please?”

When he didn't answer, Issac bounces on the right leg, “Pretty, please?”

John lifts both legs and let's them bounce on the bed, “Thump thump. In the dark.” he starts to sing and bounces each leg again making his younger siblings smile, “Thump thump. Watch your back.”Another bounce, Issac and Holly had started giggling, “Thump thump,” John suddenly sits up trying to scare them, both hands curled in a claw like fashion as he bares a toothy grin, “Your candy is mine!”

They both squeal and laugh before Holly bounces on his leg once more, “Again!”

A knock came at the door, it was Jack, “Come on everyone, time for bed.” 

Holly pouts at the idea but none the less sides off of the bed, Natalie rolls up the blue prints and carries them out of the room, leading Holly towards their own bedroom. Issac hops off John's bed, and bounds into his own. John looks up at his father, wondering if he had heard the short, silly song. 

If Jack had, he didn't acknowledge it. John felt a pit inside him start to grow deeper, as he rolls over and pulls the covers over himself. 

“Goodnight, unpleasant dreams,” Jack closes the door with a smile, glad this worrisome night was over.

Issac yawns and buries himself under the covers, “Goodnight, Zack and John.”

“Night, Issac and John,” Zack replies already under his covers.

John echoes the phrase, “G'night. Issac and Zack.”

Sleep didn't come easily to John that night. He was up for quite some time, his encounter with Gamble, seeing what his song and dance could do. Several times he looked at the window, hoping for just a glimpse of his new friend casting himself onto the moon. As soon as he could, no matter what it took, John just knew he had to go back.


	3. A Dangerous Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lead on by Gamble's silver tongue throughout the month of October, Johnathan's taste for Halloween grows more and more sour and his power become slowly stronger. Will the beloved Pumpkin King take notice of his son's growing distaste, or this Pumpkin Prince remain bound in Gamble's grasp.

The following morning, even before the crack of dawn. Halloween Town was buzzing with activity. Crunch time had begun, it was time to think quick, Halloween is due to be here in just a few short weeks. Inside the Skellington home, the morning routine became more hectic then it had even been, with six of the seven members trying to quickly flee.

“Will all of you slow down for a just one second!” Sally shouts trying to be heard over the chaos.

Natalie answers first quickly pulling her hair back, “I'm already running late! I'll eat on the way there!” Holding a mass of blue prints under one arm, she stuffs a piece of pumpkin toast in her mouth and darts out the front door, “Bye!”

Jack was next to protest his wife, “If I don't hurry the mayor is going to come looking for me.” He slides into the kitchen with his remaining children, “There's still a lot to do and I don't have a lot of time. I'll be back before to late, promise.” He gives Sally a quick kiss before darting for the door as well, “Oh! John! Before I forget! Go find Harlequin and Wolf!” and with that the Pumpkin King darts into the streets.

“Dad!” Zackariah calls out, “Wait up!”

Two had already gotten away, and Sally would allow no more, the lovely blue rag doll moving to block the kitchen door, “Stop and actually taste your food for once! If you aren't fed you won't be of much use.”

Zack still tries to get pass even as Sally blocks his every move, “Mom! Come on! You're making me late!”

Sally reaches out and grabs one of Zack's wrist, examining the over size sleeve before rolling it into a neat cuff of equal length to his wrist, “You should slow down and make sure you're properly dressed first.” She moves to his jacket, fixing the buttons into their proper places then makes sure his pant legs are of equal length, “Okay. Now, you may go.” 

Her eldest son nods and darts from the home, “See you later!”

Issac and Holly make a dash for the exit, trying to pass right behind Zack but their mother wasn't having it and blocked both of them as well. Issac quickly whines, “Mom! I ate. I have to go get more pumpkins and cobwebs and bats!”

Holly nods feverishly, “Yeah yeah! We're going to be with Corpse Jr. and Mr. Hyde. We will be okay.” 

Sally doesn't acknowledge their objections and instead moved to fixing both of their clothes, dusting off Holly's dress and fixing the barrette. As for Issac, she take a moment to tuck the insides of his pockets back into place and wipes away the collection of crumbs his shirt was trying to make. Once satisfied they were presentable, she steps to one side allowing her two youngest to dart pass, “And Issac! You keep a close eye on Holly! Don't let her get hurt!”

“Sure thing, Mom!” Issac calls back with a wave as they take off in the rickety Skeletal Express.

All that was left was Johnathan, who tries slipping past his mother as well, “Got to go! Lot of work, or so I've been told.”

Sally places one hand on his chest forcing him to stop forcing him to be examined as well. Looking from head to toe, she lifts up one of his hands, noting the sleeve was stopping just short of his wrist, “You're outgrowing your clothes again. I'll have to dig out some new ones. You should carry a needle in thread in case a growth spurt pops a seam again. And for Halloween, you'll need something special to wear as well.”

“What's wrong with this?” John asks perplexed, the blueprint showed him wearing his normal orange shirt, green scarf, and patchwork pants.

His mother frowns, “Don't you want something nice to celebrate your last Halloween in town?”

John looks away and mumbles still upset, “I rather be celebrating away from town.”

Sally ignores the comment and moves to his scarf, taking a moment to adjust the old accessory, “If we took off your scarf, my idea might work better.”

A bony hand suddenly flies to the scarf, clutching it protectively as John takes a step back, “No way! Forget it. I like my scarf. You said I could wear it all I want.”

Of course, how could she forget. The scarf was a birthday present from Jack to Johnathan eight years ago, and after that day it rarely, if ever, came off, “Okay, you can keep it. I'll think of something. Now off you go,” John nods and takes off into the streets.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As he runs towards his assignment for this Halloween, all John could think of was a means to get away and back to Gamble's cave. Distributing candy wasn't going to impress anyone, much less the Pumpkin King. He had tried out his talent again this morning with Bats, making sure no one would see, and reached two conclusions. First, dancing did nothing alone. And second, he had to sing for his talent to work. But those where just the first of many trails. What if someone else sung? What about an instrument? Did it have to be himself singing the song? With so many unanswered questions clouding his thought, John didn't even realize he had passed Harlequin and Wolf until he felt a powerful paw on his shoulder.

“Whoa, there, Johnathan,” Wolf spoke in his grizzly voice pulling the young skeleton back, “You almost went right pass us!”

John stumbles in his step and turns to face the two older and taller Halloween citizens. Wolf is what anyone would expect upon hearing his name, a brown werewolf with mangy fur and a long snout filled with sharp teeth and each finger ending in a sharp claw. For the sake of decency the wolf-man wears a faded plaid shirt , the buttons barely holding it close. Behind him stands Harlequin, a peculiar looking demon indeed, with yellow and green scales covering his torso, his arms covered by black scales. His lower jaw is far bigger then his upper jaw and remaining head; his mouth full of sharp teeth as well. Atop his head were three black and orange striped tentacles, each of them moving at a leisurely pace as they curl and uncurl at the halfway point.

Harlequin turns to their help holding a measuring stick, “Come on Johnathan! Hop two! We need you in the air so we can measure!”

“Measure what?” John asks confused walking up to Harlequin then looking up to the sky, “And how do you expect me to get up there?”

The demon answers with a laugh, “We can't finish building until we know how tall to make it so that you can be seen.” 

Wolf then shoves a broomstick against John's chest, “Witches are letting us borrow a broom. Hop on and head up. We'll tell you when you're high enough.”

John didn't look so sure about his appointed task, but none the less, he saddles the broom without complaint, “Bad time to mention I don't know how fly? Ah!” Without warning, the broom shoots from the ground, causing it's passenger to hang on tight as it rockets above the wooden platform. John was stuck hanging in midair, clutching desperately to the handle, as it stops and hovers in place“Was it suppose to do that!?” He calls back to them.

Harlequin laughs again at the sight, watching as John pulls himself up, “Shouldn't have mentioned you couldn't fly! Brooms have ears don't you know.”

“You alright up there?” Wolf calls out.

Johnathan was more annoyed than anything, unsure of how he could sneak away if he was stuck in the air, “Yeah, I'm okay.” He calls back down, how did the witches ride these stupid things anyway, it was far from comfortable.

Wolf nods, “Good! Now catch!” He tosses an orange rubber ball up into the air, John catching it after fumbling slightly, his legs tighten their grip on the broomstick now that he only hand one hand to hold on with.

“Okay...” John looks at the ball perplexed, “Now what?”

“Work on your throwing arm of course!” Harlequin answers in a matter of fact tone, “You know your job is Candy Keeper, right?”

“Oh right, yeah,” John answers recalling the blueprint, he was suppose to throw the collected candy and distribute it fairly. The more he thought about it, the more it felt like a chore. Why should anyone care this much about candy. He didn't, at least, not anymore, “How long am I going to be up here?” John finally asks in a sour tone.

Wolf looks back up answers, “Just until we get things measured. And don't sound that way! Next year is going to be even better!”

“Next year?” John asks the wolf-man has he begins tossing the ball between his bony hands.

Harlequin answers with a flourish nearly making Wolf drop his supplies, “Why, next year it'll be the Pumpkin King and two Pumpkin Princes spreading fears and frights on Halloween night!” John simply scoffs at the thought.

It wasn't much longer before the broomstick flies back to the ground and sets its passenger free. John was dismissed with a swift pat on the back and orders to practice throwing the simple rubber ball. The young skeleton only shook his head looking at the ball as he walks away, bouncing it against the ground. All around him, everyone else was busy darting to and fro, eager to finish their assignments and make them prefect for the Pumpkin King. John made his way to the town gate, pausing and looking around once more. No one was blocking his path, his siblings no where to be seen, and his father was out of sight as well. John imagined him trapped in the Town Hall with the Mayor once more. A wide smile crosses his face, John quickly pockets the rubber ball and slips out the gate making a mad dash back to the tree house and Gamble's cave.

While Lock, Shock and Barrel where nowhere to be found, Gamble look pleased to see his new understudy back for another lesson, “And here I thought you wouldn't return.”

Johnathan looks at the shadow proudly, “I keep my promises, specifically those I make to my friends. I couldn't wait to come back down here, and away from the nonsense in town.”

Gamble simply grins watching as John spins in place, at this rate he would have what he needed before this Halloween, “We've seen what you are capable of, but now let's work on putting some control and force behind it. But first things first, Johnny boy, we have to warm up that magnificent voice of yours.”

Nodding and ready to learn Gamble leads John through several lessons as the month of October wears on. No one questioned where he would go and practice his throwing arm during the day, his family believing the lie he was somewhere out of the way adding his own flourish to his job as Candy Keeper. Jack looking relieved that his middle child appears to have returned to his former self and willing to celebrate Halloween from the safety of town. So long as he was back home for supper and in bed at the proper time, Sally had no complaints. 

But Gamble was growing worried about his plan, he had been unable to pull anymore of those glowing shards from his prey. Dispite the praise and foul thoughts he fed John daily, nothing could seem to pry another piece away. To add to the shadow's worry, one morning John did not appear, “Lock! Shock! Barrel!” Gamble roars, his voice echoing up the pipe into the tree-house above, “I don't care how, find Johnathan and bring him back here! We're running out of time!”

“Sure thing boss,” the trio answers, dawning their mask and riding their claw footed bathtub into town.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lock, Shock, and Barrel find Johnathan up in the air above an over-sized cauldron on a wooden platform. Trapped on broomstick, their friend could be seen fidgeting and pushing against the handle but unable to make it move. Trading a look, then several shoves and hits, they climb up a tree closest to John. Down below they could see Harlequin, Wolf, Jack, and the Mayor discussing something, what exactly they didn't care, they just wanted to get Johnathan back to Gamble.

“John! John!” Lock hisses trying to make sure those below them didn't hear. John looks up and around but not behind himself. With a flick of his wrist, Lock nails John in the back with a rock, “Over here dummy.”

John turns around seeing the trio in the tree his eyes widen looking to the group of adults then back to them, “What are you three doing here?”

Shock answers, “Getting you out of here. Come on! Let's go. Gamble's waiting for you.”

“I can't,” John hisses back, “I don't know how to fly this stupid thing.” To further prove his point he pushes on the broom's handle once more but still it stays stubbornly in place.

Shock crosses her arms, even with her face hidden behind the mask, one could see a unimpressed gaze, “I swear, you are useless unless you're singing. Flying a broomstick is easy. I'll show you!” The trick-or-treaters count to tree and leap onto the broomstick, Shock landing at the front, Barrel on John's back, and Lock on the broom head, “Now watch and learn!” The pink witch loudly proclaims getting the attention of the adults below. With a click of her heels, she pushes the broomstick towards the ground getting a surprised scream from John and laughter from her brothers as they dive bomb the adults.

“Look out!” the Mayor quickly shouts at they all duck and dodge to one side.

“Hi, Jack! Bye, Jack!” Lock, Shock and Barrel quickly speak in unison as they fly pass and into the center of town.

With a growl Jack turns and chases after the wayward broomstick and his son, “You three! Come back here immediately!”

Lock turns and waves his pitch fork at the skeleton, “Come on, Jack! Catch us if you can!” They laugh gleefully again as John holds on tight, certain that if he slipped one of his seams would split.

Next, Shock pulls the broom stick straight up into the air, spinning it as they climb. John falls from his seat giving a startled yelp, forcing him to cling tightly to the broom with only his hands, Barrel claiming the now free spot for himself, “Hang on tight, John! We're going to show you some real fun!” Shock chortles with glee with Lock and Barrel as they dive back down and into another crowd.

At the mercy of Shock's piloting skills, or lack there of, there was nothing more that John could do, his terror filled yells mixing with the pranksters laughs. He then gasps seeing their next target, “Issac! Look out, Shock! Don't hit my brother!”

“You're no fun!” Lock answers and the broom banks left and right then shoots through the group of kids making them scatter. The resulting gust sends several partly carved pumpkins flying many getting smashed with only a lucky few remaining in tact.

Jack calls out still in pursuit, “Stop! I've had enough of you! You're only creating danger here! This isn't all fun and games! If you three hurt someone do you really want the blame!”

A gleeful 'whee' then another tauting laugh was the only answer they gave as Shock pulls broomstick higher once again and heads for a different area of town. John takes a risk to try and readjust his grip, but with another quick turn, his bony fingers at last slip from the rough broomstick causing him to crash into a life pile below. Barrel looks behind them, “Aw, he lost his grip! Too bad he's going to miss the rest of our fun!”

With a pained groan, John rubs the back of his head and shakes his senses back into place. His friends disappeared on the broomstick with Jack still in hot pursuit of them, his father not even giving John a passing glance, too focused on the task at hand. The entire town was up in arms yelling at Lock, Shock, and Barrel to stop their game as they fly around spreading more chaos. John knew an opportunity when he saw it, and took off back to Gamble's lair.

Lock laughs and calls out to his sister, “Hey! Shock! How far do you think you can toss this broom?”

Shock hums and spies a metal box with wires coming from it hanging from Dr. Frankenstein's lab, “Bet you I can make both that and this broom fry!”

“Do it! Do it!” Barrel shouts encouragingly.

Shock nods then counts, “One, two, three!” They leap from the broomstick and onto a roof top watching as it rockets straight into the metal box. The broomstick breaks on impact and damages the metal box with it. A shower of sparks fly, a live wire swings loose and towards the ground.

Below it stands Natalie who unable to get away in time. The wire land against her left shoulder and upper arm, pulling a horrific painful scream from the skeletal rag-doll as she arches her back. The wire was quickly killed, allowing her to drop to all fours. Dr Frankenstein calls down to her in horror, “Natalie, my dear! Are you alright!?”

A surge of panic rises in Jack's bones at the sound of his daughter's pained scream. Before he could run to the lab, Sally was already pass him, “I'll check on Natalie. You take care of those three.” The rag-doll quickly states, darting up to the lab.

“We got one!” Lock, Shock, and Barrel cheer jumping with glee before climbing off the roof, “Now let's get out of-”

“Stop right there!” Jack stands before them blocking their path. They quickly hit their brakes and gasp in terror before turning to run the other way. But Jack cuts them off once again, “If I've told you once, I've told you twice to straighten out your act!” the skeleton bellows in anger, “Someone got hurt this time! This isn't what Halloween is about, not in the least! These dangerous pranks and acts must stop at once. One more incident like this and my offer to let you three stay in Halloween Town, I will revoke!” he states with a sweep of his hand, Lock and Barrel cowering behind Shock, “Have I made myself clear?” Jack asks glaring down at them.

Shock nods, “Sure thing, Jack.”

“You've got it, Jack,” Lock answers.

Barrel agrees, “No more anymore, Jack.” Behind their backs each of them had crossed their fingers.

“Good,” Jack answers standing up, “Now stay out of trouble for once.” They nod again and take off, scrambling back into the bathtub as it races away from town and back to the tree house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, John had made it back into the security of Gamble's dark lair, “Sorry I'm late,” the preteen quickly speaks as he stumbles inside, “I got tied up, thanks for sending those three.”

“I was getting worried,” Gamble replies feigning a concerned smile, “I thought you had given up on me.”

“Never,” John shakes his head, “You're the only one who listens, who even bothers to help me! Dad didn't even notice that I slipped off that broomstick. You're right Gamble, he only cares about Halloween.”

Gamble hums in thought, “Don't look so sad Johnny boy. Here, I'll make you a practice partner, something better then that toy bat. ” 

Johnathan looks to his right as the shadows push together and up forming a slender figure which matches John's form as dark as the shadow's it formed from but with glowing white eyes and mouth, “Is that me?”

“Who knows you better then your own shadow?” Gamble remarks, “I've merely given him a more solid form.” The shadow bows to John before taking his arm and pulling John into a dance, “Your shadow will be always with you, and help you practice even at night when I must attend to my job of filling dreams with fright.”

John couldn't help but smile as he broke away from the shadow and begins dancing with it as it mimic his every move. The young skeleton grins and begins to sing, “Gamble my friend. I've underestimated you once again!” They twirl and leap he continues to sing; an ominous jazz tone joining in, “Oh, why didn't I come here any sooner! I should have left town earlier!”

Gamble laughs watching them dance, the floor spinning as they slide before joining in his song, “Ooh! Now you here, Johnny boy. And it would be better if you could stay forever!”

John laughs and hops onto the metal slab as he continues to sing, “You know I would if I only could! If I could just be rid of Halloween once and for all! But the Pumpkin King, constantly, he blocks my way.”

Gamble suddenly laughs before singing again, “You're joking! You're joking! Johnny boy look around! We have no need for that dastardly Pumpkin King! He won't be able to stand hi ground!! Between you two, me, and those three. Skeleton Jack doesn't stand a chance!”

“What do you mean?” John asks in confusion.

Gamble belts out another tune, “Pay attention now, to what I'm saying Johnny boy! It's time for the Pumpkin King and all of Halloween to fall! The time is ripe, we must attack, we can no longer stall.”

“Yes, what you say is true!” John resumes singing with him, “It's time for a new Holiday! Something even better, to take its rightful place!”

“A Holiday for Melodies!” Gamble proclaims, “And you, Johnathan, will rule as our king.”

John was taken back, pausing in his song once more and places one hand over his chest, “Me? A king? Are you sure.” His shadow comes up behind him and lifts into the air seeming to cheer.

“I know of no better candidate!” Gamble answers, “The cream of the crop stands before me! And if I may be so bold, let's us all sing. Hail King Johnathan! King of Melodies!

John takes a moment to relish in the sound of that a sinister grin crossing his skull, “Oh, I love the sound of that!” he cackles and resumes singing,”Something better, something new! An improvement too!” he leaps from his shadow's hold and makes the floor panels jump as he lands, “This plan is simply the best! No more will our rewards be simple sweets! My voice will ring out in the moonlight as we banish the sounds of screams! Just you and me. These bugs and Lock, Shock, and Barrel too!” He cackles again this time towards the sky. The strange orange glow appears again as a larger orange shard emerges. Quick as a flash his shadow snatches it out of sight making sure that John wouldn't see the brilliant light.

Gamble's grin spreads wider and he silently celebrates, “First things first. we must dethrone Skeleton Jack and remove his title of Pumpkin King! We must cleanse the town and build a new, make sure that not a lick of Halloween will ever show through. And once were done everyone will see! Halloween is over. And in it's place, a day for Melodies!” They laugh together at the thought of their plan coming together.

“Gamble, I ask of you!” John speaks hitting his chest with on fist as he stands proud and tall, “Leave the destruction of Halloween Town and dethroning of Jack Skellington to me! Then the town we will make our own safe haven! No more this simple tree-house to hide in. Your bugs can have free reign, Lock, Shock, and Barrel will be able to do as they please. And you and your shadows will have whatever you need! As your King, I promise all of this! Just sing all glory to me.”

Gamble nods some of the bugs appearing to bow to Johnathan, “Of course, your majesty. Now go, King of Melodies, and grant us a new and better home. And together, we will build ourselves an even better Holiday.” With only a nod, John turns and climbs out of the cavern, his shadow diving back into the ground in order to follow close behind. Above the cavern inside the tree-house proper, Lock, Shock and Barrel could be heard laughing in victory.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun slowly sets as the moon begins to rise to reclaim its place in the sky. Together, they usher in the brief moments of twilight bathing Halloween Town in colors of orange and violet. Johnathan enters the town, pausing for what feels like the twentieth time as he leans against a near by wall. He takes a moment to gently pat and kneed the center of his chest, feeling the leaves in his ruck sack torso slowly shuffle under the motion.

A young chipper voice suddenly calls out, “John! Big big brother, I found little big brother!” It was Issac, still full of energy, running up to greet John, “Hey, where did you go? We've been looking for you ever since Dad chased off Lock, Shock, and Barrel again. Are you okay? Why are you rubbing your chest? Did you pop a seam again? Do you need Mom to fix it?”

“I'm fine, Issac,” John hisses at his little brother, causing the smaller skeleton to recoil, before walking pass him, “Better then ever.”

Zack trots up to his brothers, “John! Well about time. We got worried after that chaos, and what happened to Natalie. We thought something happened to you as well.”

“Don't you have better things to worry about?” John sneers at Zackariah, making his older brother hold up one arm defensively, “Like your oh so wonderful Halloween?”

Zackariah stands stun for a second as John walks pass them, “John? What's the matter with you?” He follows after his brother with Issac behind him, “You've been acting weirder and weirder the closer it's gotten to Halloween. Are you still upset about your birthday?”

A scoff came as an answer, “Oh, please, Zack. I have something better to worry over besides my thirteenth birthday!”

Now Zack was certain something was a miss. The only conversation from Johnathan for the last six months was wanting to participate in Halloween and arguing that one day shouldn't make that big of a difference. And now, for him to suddenly not be bothered by the idea? No, this wasn't like his brother at all, “John...,” Zack starts cautiously, “If something is wrong, and you don't want to tell Mom or Dad, you can always tell me. Brothers to the end, we keep our secrets and hold them dear. Right?” No answer came that time, only a dismissive wave. 

Issac changes the subject, “Hey, John?” he starts cautiously not used to seeing his brother like this, “We're still going to carve pumpkins together right? I've saved one just for you.” He gives a board skeleton smile, hoping that somehow Johnathan would see it.

“You can carve them, you don't need my help,” John answers with another dismissive wave.

Issac stands stunned and looking hurt, “But... John! We... you.... We always carve pumpkins together!”

Zackariah's confused looks turns into a scowl, “Okay, now that's crossing the line. You have every right to be a little upset this year but trying to ruin someone else's fun is-” He suddenly gasps and freezes in place. 

Across his vision flashes a bolt of lighting, he then sees John bending backwards, right arm over his chest, his body contorting in pain as his brother let's out a yell of agony. Another lighting flash and John was on hands and knees, left hand scratching at the dirt, right hand firmly clutching at the center of his chest. From his frame poured a shimmering orange fluid, or maybe a heavy gas, the likes of which Zack had never seen before.

The vision was over as quickly as it began, Zack stands frozen in place before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, “Johnathan!” 

But John was still standing in that sour stance, quite obviously in no amount of pain and no orange shimmers pouring from his body. The sudden shout makes him face his older brother in annoyance and aggravation before looking back ahead and continuing the well known walk back home.

Issac blinks and looks up at his oldest brother, jumping and tugging on his hand, “Zack? Are you okay?”

Zack snaps out of his trance and looks down at his brother, his face now covered with concern, “I'm okay, but...” He trails off looking back at John “I don't think our brother is.”


	4. Halloween Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Zackariah act on his vision in time and prevent John's demise? Or will even Jack be unable to pull his son free from Gamble's grasp.

As was common this time of year, Jack had missed supper once again, Johnathan making a quick escape to his shared bedroom saying not a word to anyone and refusing to answer any questions directed towards him. Zack slowly grows more worried as the vision clogs his thought, the teenager had some suspicions before, but now, he was certain there was something terribly wrong with his little brother. Despite everything he could think of, everything his father had taught him, nothing connected the dots between John's current state of anger and withdrawal with the bizarre shimmering orange substance. Zack only knew that he had to do something, and he had to be quick. Finally deciding to give up on waiting for Jack, Zachariah approaches his mother instead, “Hey, Mom. When do you think Dad will be home?”

Sally gives her oldest child a knowing look, “It's four nights until Halloween, Zackariah. You know that answer as well as I do.”

A flush of of embarrassment crosses his cheek bones, “Oh, yeah.” He looks back out the window and hangs his shoulders in defeat.

“Is something wrong?” The question was spoken more as a statement as Sally gives her son I worried look.

“I'm worried about John,” Zack admits, “He's acting strange. Well,” he gives a short laugh, “Stranger.”

Sally looks up towards the bedrooms seeing a crack of light coming from the door, “John's understandably upset about Halloween this year, but, by this time next year he'll be bounding from wall to wall. Just like you did when you were finally able to be a part of Halloween.” She gives Zack a warm smile as he faces her again, “Please, Zack. Don't worry too much about your brother. He's going through a tough time, and you have enough to worry about. Your father and I have a plan to rejuvenate John's Halloween spirit. Just you wait and see.” 

He wasn't convinced and looks out the window again unsure if he should tell her. Sally was acting so calm, had she not seen anything? Maybe he was overreacting, but Zack was unable to convince himself of that idea. If this vision was true, he didn't know how much time he had to act on it.

“Zack?” Sally prods, placing one hand on his shoulder.

“It's nothing,” Zack answers with a reassuring smile, “Lost my train of thought.” The slender teenager leaves heading for the house hold library instead. 

Inside the library, books line every wall, some squeezed too tightly into the shelves. Those that couldn't or wouldn't fit sat stacked on one of several tables. Surrounding the tables and scattered around the room are a multitude of chairs, some wooden, others metal, and a select few made of cloth; but all of them shared the look of being well worn. In one of the cloth chairs, Natalie was sitting with her legs draped over one arm rest and her back against the other. Though her right arm was bandaged, that didn't stop her from trying to read the massive pile of books she had collected.

Zackariah walks over to her and begins running one finger over the spines of the books in her pile, “You feeling any better, Natalie?”

His younger sister lets out a yelp and jumps, “Zack, you scared me!” She momentarily complains before looking at her arm, “Doc said it got burnt pretty bad, but if I rest I should still able to go this year. Probably for the best, Mom could use some help finishing her sewing. But that doesn't make me feel any better though! I feel so useless just sitting here reading all of these books again. I swear I can recite some of them backwards. And-” She looks back at Zack noticing he moved from her pile of books to scanning a shelf, “You're not listening.” She groans then asks, “What are you looking for big brother?”

With a distracted hum, Zack snaps from his thoughts and looks over to her, “Huh? Oh, um...” He returns to his task, “A book on the Holiday Spirit of Halloween.”

“Oddly specific topic,” Natalie notes watching her brother quickly scan each book spine noting a worried look on his face, “Did you see something?”

“Maybe,” Zack quickly answers as he starts scanning another shelf.

Natalie sighs before standing up and walking across the room. She knew she would be getting nothing more from him and thus pulls out a black book, “This book will probably be your best chance. But there's nothing concrete about Holiday Spirit. It's mostly speculation and some half baked theories. Honestly. You think they would have something more concrete after all these years, especially with how long Dad has been King.”

“I'll take whatever I can get,” Zack answers taking the book. It was obviously quite old, bound in peeling black leather, Theories of the Holiday Spirit: Halloween was surprisingly skinny, Zack guessed no more then three to four inches thick. He briefly ponders how a book on such a subject could get away with being so small before sitting in a near by metal chair as Natalie returns to her reading.

His bony fingers dance from one page to the next, first scanning each chapter before doubling back to find anything that even remotely talked about what his vision offered. However, the book only offers what Zack already knows. The Halloween Holiday Spirit is the life source for all beings living in the realm of Halloween. A lost of which would mean a second death and eventually turning into dust. But the book did not tell him how someone could lose their Halloween Spirit, only offering ideas of how it came to be and means to keep spirits high. At last, towards the very back, just before he was ready to toss the black leather book across the room in frustration, he finds a picture showing a much more positive side to what he had seen.

The picture was a simple drawing of Jack Skellington standing ever tall and proud, his pinstripe suite looking pristine, the artist having painstakingly put every last detail of the outfit into their work. But it wasn't Jack's posture or the artist's eye for detail which captures Zack's attention. Instead it was what hovers above Jack's folded hands, sitting just over his chest. It looks like a jeweled pumpkin, the main body a brilliant, rich orange that could outshine the full moon. The stem was drawn as a shining emerald and the pumpkin's face was made up of two triangle eyes, the nose an upside down triangle, and a mouth smiling wide with square teeth; each of the facial features appearing to be made out of flawless onyx. From the jeweled pumpkin, bands of shimmering orange arc away and encompass Jack's torso. Below the picture was a simple caption, 'Artist depiction of the Halloween Spirit as described by the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington.'

Shutting the book, Zackariah makes up his mind, the only one who could help him solve this riddle would be Jack.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knowing it had to be near midnight, Zack, as quietly as he could, slinks out of the shared bedroom in hopes he wouldn't disturb his brothers. Looking left then right, he makes his way over to the stair case hearing the front door open then close followed by his parents hushed voices. Well, it was now or ever, though sleep begs Zack to return to bed, memories of his vision won out again as he slowly creeps downstairs.

Jack stands with his head resting on top of Sally's, content for this brief moment of peace around Halloween with his dearest. He would never admit to looking forward to these rare moments when it was simply him and her, the rest of town locked out and their five children sound asleep, “Oh Sally,” Jack slowly speaks, it was rather obvious how tired he was, “I'm sure it will look wonderful. No one can sew quite like you, my dearest. I've said it before and I'll say it again.”

Sally blushes from the compliments and gives her husband a light kiss, “It's late Jack, you should try to get some kind of rest before the Mayor ambushes you with more last minute-” 

A knock comes from a near by wall, “Dad?”

Jack and Sally break their hold on each other and turn to find their oldest standing in the doorway, “Zackariah?” Jack asks, “What are you doing up? You should be asleep.”

“I can't sleep,” Zack answers, “Dad, Can I ask you something? Privately? It'll be quick, just a minute? Please?” he softly begs looking at his father hopefully.”

Jack ponders for a second as sleep's sweet serenade calls to him. But his paternal side couldn't resist the distraught look on Zack's face, “Certainty. But then back to bed with no complaints.” His son nods eagerly and in slight relief as he follows Jack up to the observatory, “Now,” Jack starts, closing the door and sitting in a chair across from his son, “What's on your mind, son?”

Zack fidgets in is chair slightly, doubt briefly taking hold but he shakes it off “Um... well,” the speech he had rehearsed suddenly vanishes from his mind, so instead, he decides to simply spit it out, “The Halloween Spirit in all of us.” 

“What about it?” Jack asks not sure what Zack meant.

“Um, well,” Zack starts again, “It's our... well, your job to keep that spirit high, right?”

Jack nods, “As the Pumpkin King, it is my job to make sure the Halloween Holiday Spirit soars in everyone in Halloween Town. And one day, it will be your job,” a broad smile crosses Jack's skull, “Has that been keeping you awake, Zackariah? You don't need to worry about that yet, son. I'll ensure all spirits are soaring high by Halloween night.” He speaks in triumph holding up one fist.

“It's not the soaring part,” Zack suddenly speaks raising his voice slightly and making Jack's look of triumph fade into confusion as he lowers his fist. The teenager recoils and lowers the volume, “Sorry. Is it possible for a Halloween Spirit to... wither instead of soaring on Halloween?”

Jack suddenly takes on a very serious tone, “Talk of a withering Holiday Spirit is a grim topic even for Halloween. I have personally never seen Holiday Spirit wither on Halloween, but on other days it has sadly happened. Although very rare, it can fully wither.”

Zack blinks and raises his brow line, “What do you mean 'fully wither', Dad? I mean, is that even possible?”

“Zackariah,” Jack speaks again maintaining his serious tone, “I meant what I said with this being a grim topic even for Halloween. You are too young to be worrying about this. Why the sudden concern? You should be preparing to celebrate Halloween not speaking about a Holiday Spirit withering. Even spreading such talk could damper your spirit as well.”

“Dad,” Zack begins to beg, “Please? I haven't been able to sleep, my thoughts keep going back to this.”

With a sigh, Jack gives in to his son's worry, “Very well. I'll tell you what I know then you will tell me the rest of the truth.” Zack simply nods in agreement.

Jack leans back in his chair and folds his hands, “You know that the Holiday Spirit is our source of life in this afterlife. And that the higher is soars the better things are, correct?” Zack nods again. “But,” Jack continues, “You are right, instead of soaring, a Holiday Spirit can wilt. And it is my job, as Pumpkin King, to make sure that does not. However, it doesn't suddenly drop and wither away. It follows a cycle of up and down, the highest being at Halloween, and the lowest being in six months when Halloween is the furthest away. Does that make sense, son?”

“Simple enough,” Zack answers, “Sounds logical to me.”

Jack smiles at his oldest before continuing, “The lowest low period during the normal cycle happens to everyone. But they can just as easily bounce back from it. It's usually marked by a feeling of sadness or frustration but often can go unnoticed and unacknowledged. I call it Stage One Wither. But past this point is when there is reason to worry. Stage Two Wither, is not as easy to leave, marked often by deeper sadness and sometimes anger. However, this can be cured thanks to the various festivals we hold throughout the year. And often times, with me simply being in public their Holiday Spirits will rise once again. If their leader is calm and collected, then they see no reason to worry.” He pauses, noting that he still has Zack's full attention.

“Now with these last two,” Jack speaks somberly, “Although both are very rare, it is a reason to call for alarm. If someone slips past the second stage and falls into Stage Three Wither, I must act quickly. Nearly everyone who slips this far falls into deep state of despair and runs away from Halloween Town, making themselves into an outcast. But, this only causes them to slip further and cause the wither to happen even faster. Sadly, this is the last time we might see them and assume they entered Stage Four before I could intervene.”

“How could you stop something like that?” Zack suddenly ask in alarm, fearing that his brother may be at this point.

Jack holds up one hand, “Just a moment, son. I'm getting there. Fixing someone in Stage Three Wither is not an easy task for either party involved. They would have to be located first which is a devil of a task in it's own right. Then I would have to share a portion of my own overabundance of Halloween Spirit with them.”

Zackariah blinks in confusion, “Wait... Dad that doesn't make sense. Halloween Spirit it's not a physical object, right? You can't hold it, so how could you share it?”

Jack doesn't answer, but first looks around the room, double checking to make sure they were alone and the curtains were drawn, “It will be easier to show you.” Jack takes his right hand and places it to his chest, clenching his jaw then tightening his grip on the white dress shirt.

Zackariah goes wide-eyed at what he sees next. From his father's chest emerges a brilliant orange light which he keeps trapped under his flexed hand. Shimmering orange rivers flow from Jack's chest, meeting with his palm and flowing back into the skeleton once again. Zack's jaw hangs open, captivated by the stunning sight, the pulsating light capturing his full attention. His curiosity gets the better of him and he slowly raises one hand towards the light, “Can I...?” Zack's question trails off as he looks to his father's eyes. Jack simply nods, using his free hand to guide Zack's finger tips to gently brush the surface of the light. It was surprisingly warm and sent a gently prickling sensation into Zack's fingers. For what looks like a simple light, the Halloween Spirit surprisingly had the texture of warm air and water mixed together. Jack suddenly let's out another grunt, pulling Zack's hand away and pushes the shimmering bands of light back into his own chest before hunching over in his chair seemingly in pain.

“Father!” Zackariah stands up in alarm and recoils his hand.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Jack answer reassuringly and softly hushing his son before sitting back up straight and gently patting his chest, “Like I said, it's not an easy task, and actually quite unpleasant. There is a reason only a King is able to do that. Don't go telling anyone that I just showed you that.”

Zack slowly sits back down, that shimmering light, if it had been closer to an ooze it would have perfectly matched what his vision had shown flowing out of Johnathan, “Dad, what if, in Stage Three Wither, they displayed deep anger instead of despair?”

Now Jack was starting to worry, the last time someone was bound by anger from a dwindling Halloween Spirit, he had been challenged for his crown, “Well, if they display anger instead, they could turn them against the very Holiday they should rejoice. In our case, Halloween. They may become violent and cry hatred for it as malevolent thoughts begin to fill their brains and hearts. Such a state of mind could spell disaster and possibly wrought destruction not only towards Halloween but within the individual as well.”

Alarm suddenly crosses Zack's face, “But then? What about Stage Four?”

“Stage Four means I was too late,” Jack answers not liking to look on his son's face, “Their Holiday Spirit is gone, and there is nothing that can be done. They would turn to dust.” He then asks in concern, “Zackariah, did you see something?”

Speaking in a panic Zack quickly answers, “I saw John, but he looked like he was in terrible pain, agony even. And that glowing stuff, our Halloween Spirit? It looked like it was flowing out of him.”

Jack raises his brow line in confusion, “Zackariah, that's not possible. It doesn't simply flow out of someone like water. It stays within us.”

Zack barley heard him, his mind going a mile a minute in alarm as he rest his chin on one hand, “You said only a King could do, whatever it was you just did, right?” 

“That's correct,” Jack answers still trying to piece everything together

With a snap of his fingers, Zack looks up, “Could another King take someone else's Holiday Spirit?”

Jack suddenly groans and holds his head, he really just wanted to get some sleep instead of having this debate, “I don't know. The thought of doing such a thing has never crossed my mind. But, yes, I suppose only a King could forcefully remove someone else's Holiday Spirit. But to do so would kill whoever they robbed. Zack, I've told you enough for one evening. Now, tell me what's wrong.”

Zack was now certain his vision could come true, he flies from his chair and clings to his father's shirt, clutching at the underlying ribs, “Dad, I'm not making this up. When Issac and I found John, he looked angry, furious even. John snarled at Issac and refused to carve pumpkins with him. Then, it was a quick flash, I saw John on the ground in agony and an shimmering orange something pouring out of him. What if that was his Holiday Spirit? What if John is turning to dust!”

Jack places his hands over his son's, “Zack, calm down. John isn't going to turn to dust,” he speaks reassuringly, “First thing in the morning, I promise. I'll talk with John and see what exactly is going on. I promise, I'll do everything I can to prevent what you saw.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With only three days and counting until Halloween night, Johnathan knows he has to act quick in order to erect his new holiday and start his new kingdom. As the King of Melodies, this was his sworn duty to his new loyal subjects. The preteen quickly makes his way into town debating on where to start the demolition of Halloween, a sinister grin glued to his skull. However, before he could act, John finds himself suddenly pulled into Jack's side, “Good morning, John!” The Pumpkin King greets him cheerfully, “How are your plans for Halloween coming?”

John struggles against the hug and pushes himself away from Jack, “Fine,” He flatly answers looking away with his arms cross.

“Just, fine?” Jack asks in a prodding fashion, “Come on, son. I would hope things are more then just simply fine.”

“Well...,” John trails off looking at his shadow, who gives him a wink, “Actually. I've been planning to make my duty something better. Something fresh and new for Halloween.”

Jack's face lights up, “Oh? What do you have in mind, John?”

“It's a surprise, for the whole town,” John answers turning towards him with a playful grin, “But, I haven't perfected it yet. I wanted to make it perfect before I showed you.”

Jack responds eagerly with his arms out,“Well, show me what you've got so far. And we'll be make it horrifically spectacular for Halloween! There is still time.”

John shrugs and looks away acting embarrassed, “It's silly really, just a song for me to sing before everyone else arrives. I haven't worked out all the lyrics yet”

“Will you sing it for me?” Jack asks encouragingly, “Even just a few bars. It's always brought me great joy to hear you sing.”

Stunned by what he just heard, John does a double take. His father had heard him sing? But then, why didn't he say so? Wait, has he said so? The twinge of pain in his chest returns begging him to reconsider as doubt crosses his mind. For a brief moment he debates on surrendering his crown, but what would Jack say? What would Gamble do to him? “Wh- you... you like- you've heard my singing, Dad?”

Jack nods and smiles proudly, “Of course I've heard it. Your singing voice is as wonderful as my own. Why, with some practice I could make your voice rival my own.”

Well, now John was at a lost of what to do. Tugging on his ankle, his shadow glares at him to move forward with the plan. Gamble, Lock, Shock, Barrel, the shadows, and the bugs as well, they were all waiting for John, waiting for their new King to start their conquest and overthrow Halloween. But, if Jack really meant what he said. No, no it was just another lie! John mentally kicks himself, obeying the words Gamble had long since placed in his head. Just another trick, another lie the Pumpkin King was spilling. Besides, it was Gamble who helped him fine tune this talent. And now, it was Johnathan's turn to repay his debt, “Well, okay, Dad. But I don't want to the town to hear just yet.” Turning on his heel and grabbing Jack's hand, John pulls his father towards a pumpkin patch on the edge of town, “I'll sing, and you'll listen, okay?” John asks standing on an old tree stump.

Jack folds his hands and nods, looking at his son with pride, “Absolutely. Whenever you're ready, son.”

John clears his throat then draws a deep breathe, “Boys and girls of every age,” he sings, “Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Follow close, come with me!” He spins once in place, making the dead leaves whip around him, “And here my voice as I sing!” He stomps one foot on the stump causing it's roots to jumps from the ground, the motion starling Jack. John then draws a deep breathe and leaps from the stump, “I! Hate! Halloween!” 

“What!” Jack shouts in alarm. He wasn't given any time to react as John lands on the ground causing the roots to spring to life and knock Jack to the ground, allowing John to escape back into town, “John! No! Stop! Come back!” The Pumpkin King finds his feet and quickly gives chase.

With a dark cackle, John continues to belt out his song, “I hate Halloween! I hate Halloween! It's time for something new!” His shadow leaps up and slams back down on a rooftop, taking out one corner of the building, “The sounds of screams will come to an end! Candy shall no longer be my prize! If you want to live, sing with me! Sing your praise to the King of Melodies!” With manic laughter, Johnathan and his shadow dance from roof top to roof top before sliding with the resulting rubble into the street 

“Johnathan!” Jack calls out close behind, “Stop! I beg of you, answer me! Hating Halloween? What has gotten into you!”

“The truth! Skeleton Jack!” John answers as he sings, “You've kept us all blind but now I can see through all of your lies!” Leaping into the air, more shadows appear behind him and together they stomp the pavement causing it to crack and ripple. John's boisterous voice and unnatural claims catch the attention of everyone in town, many of the citizens listening in shock and disgrace as they flee, trying to figure out what was making him preform such a unsavory prank.

John darts down the street, his shadows zig-zagging behind him as together they rip down several decorations, “Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice! Follow close and sing with me! I hate Halloween! I hate Halloween! No more will pumpkins scream in the cold moonlight!” John laughs again hopping onto the fountain, breaking away part of it as well as he leaps back to the rooftops, “Everyone now! Sing with me!” John commands spreading his arms out as he dances and serenades the shadows to protect him, “Hail to me!Y our King of Melodies!”

“Stop! What has infected into you?” Jack pleads trying to catch up, “Where has the madness sprouted from? Answer me foul creature! Who are you and what have you done with my son!” 

John cackles again, the sinister grin drawn tight across his face, “Right where I've always been! Cast in shadow and that's where I found my true friends!” He let's out a gleeful taunting laughter as him and his shadows evade Jack's attempts to capture them, “In this new town! Oh you'll love it now! Listen close or you'll miss the next surprise!” John spies the large cauldron meant to hold all the candy he was to hand out on Halloween, “First things first! I will do away with candy being our simple prize! I want to hear melodies instead! Echoing into the skies!” With a wave of his hand, the shadows catapult the cauldron from it's wooden platform and into the center of town.

The large iron object sails through the air then lands with a resounding crash! Iron fragments go flying taking out several windows and smashing a year's worth of work in a matter of moments, “No more ghostly screams! No more calls of who is there!” John turns his attacks towards the familiar old wagon now piled high with freshly carved pumpkins, “No more Jack-o'-lanterns to be found anywhere!” He stomps one foot and points at the wagon. The ground shoots up, destroying the pavement and flings the Skeletal Express into the sky. The old wagon didn't stand a chance as it spins and drops its load, each and every pumpkin landing with a resounding splat as the wagon tumbles back to the ground, crashing upside down and shattering into a scattered pile of broken boards and rusted metal. 

Pleased at his destruction, John arches his back and laughs again before taking off and continuing to sing, directing his shadows to further devastate the town and destroy anything in their path be it decorations or buildings. Just a few more landmarks and he'll call Gamble to continue the attack. Chiming loudly, the town clock sings out the hour and captures Johnathan's attention. Such a stupid old thing, still counting down the minutes, hours, and days until Halloween. He couldn't have that in his town, “I! Hate! Halloween! As the Melody King, I order that this silly clock simply must be stripped and stopped!” With a growl and baring his fangs, and leaps for town hall, one fist pulled back ready to strike the clock into the street below.

“Stop! You've gone too far!” Jack jumps and tackles John from the side, causing both of them to hit the street hard and tumble slightly. Jack grips at John's prized scarf causing it to come undone and fall from his son's neck, “Who are you?! Answer me! Now!” he snarls, scrambling back to his feet as John backs into a corner. Father and son stand slightly hunched. Their eyes lock, John's face showing only vicious hate while Jack's mirrors confusion and anger, “What have you done with Johnathan? Where is my son?”

“I'm right before you're very eyes!” Johnathan answers ordering his shadows away with a flick of his wrist, “Skeleton Jack, you are no longer King of the Pumpkin Patch!” Pulling his right fist back, he charges at Jack, Jack meeting the charge ready to defend his Holiday. 

But what happens next stops Jack in his tracks. For a brief moment, he sees his anger filled son surrounded by a foreboding, familiar shadow, “No! It can't be!” The distraction was just enough; Jack's defenses drop as Johnathan jumps, swings, and cracks his knuckles across Jack's face. The Pumpkin King shouts in pain as he's knocked flat on his back, right hand flying up to cover the forming bruise on the middle of his face.

Not bothering to celebrate his victory, John turns on his heel and makes a retreat as he dives into the sewers below, landing face down on the hard stone with a heavy thud. Reeling in shock at what he had done, he slowly pushes himself to all fours but keeps his head down. Power, by the great full moon, this power felt so good! He was finally something, no, someone important. Someone grand, someone that would be celebrated each and every day! And it was disowning Halloween granted him this feeling, John never wanted to let it go. Suddenly, the young skeleton grits his teeth in agony, biting down a painful yell as a significantly larger orange shard, basked in a bright orange glow, emerges from his back. His shadow eagerly leaps for the shard and tucks it into darkness, before darting down the sewers and back to Gamble's lair.

Johnathan looks up at the sound of splashing and slowly stumbles to his feet, one hand clutching at his chest. A chill on his neck reminds him that the scarf was gone, some of the seams on his torso felt loose as a couple of dried leaves flutter out from under his shirt. But that didn't matter, nothing involving Halloween matters to him anymore. And while the town wasn't leveled it was a good start. Deciding that the hard landing had caused the lingering agonizing pain now coursing through his body, John limps back to Gamble's lair with a power hungry grin plastered to his skull.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on the surface, Jack pushes himself back up, swearing he could see stars for a minute. Shaking his head and blinking the stars away, he looks around in distress, but Johnathan, or whoever that was, was no where to be found. “Oh no,” Jack groans, tightening his grip on the green scarf as he runs back to the town's center square.

Wails of mourning greet the Pumpkin King. All around him an entire year's worth of work sits in ruin. The witches curse the skies while trying to salvage their potions, the youngest citizens and the best carvers could be seen crying over the smashed pumpkins they had spent days on as several ghost and ghouls trying to vainly piece the pumpkins back together. Others where trying to straighten the tangled mess of decorations, the vampire brothers attempting to figure out just how to fix the gaping holes in the building and homes. Zack stands in shock as he watches his father's slow walk, Natalie trying to calm her older brother but unable to hide her own distraught state. Holly and Issac could be heard crying over the lost of their wagon as anguished cries of 'There won't be a Halloween' echo around the square.

The Mayor finally spots Jack, “Jack! What happened!? What was John thinking!? What are we going to do?! There's only three days until Halloween!”

Jack doesn't answer at first, the Mayor's cries of anguish blending in with everyone else's, all of the citizens crying out to the Pumpkin King demanding to know what had taken over Johnathan and what would become of Halloween this year. Unable to hear himself think, Jack let's out a horrifying shriek causing the commotion to go silent, “There is still going to be a Halloween this year!” the Pumpkin King simply states hopping onto the raised platform next to the Mayor, “The town we can fix! For Halloween, redo what you can, and we will modify the rest!”

“How can you be so sure, Jack?” the Mayor calls out in despair.

“I'm the Pumpkin King,” Jack simply answers, “Listen! Everyone! We don't have any time to waste! This year will be last minute, but if we work together, and play it smart, this will be our most horrible Halloween yet!” Back at square one, the citizens have no time to argue and begin to clean up the town.

Sally's soft voice catches his ear as she runs up to him, “Jack, what about Johnathan? I've never seen him act out like this.”

Jack looks to the rough green scarf still wrapped around his left hand, “That wasn't our son. Something, or rather someone, is controlling him. As for what or who, they are a threat to all of Halloween, and I'm going to find out what they've done with Johnathan.” Quickly folding up the old scarf, he stuffs it into his pinstripe jacket, “Sally, Zackariah, Natalie. Keep everyone on task. I'll be back, just as soon as I find John. Mark my words, we will have a Halloween this year!” Leaping from the platform Jack runs out the main gate and heads for the edge of the forest. If what he saw truly was who he thought it was, then he may already be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I really struggled to get's John's song to sound right in this chapter and convey what was happening at the same time. But I hope I got the point across alright. I hate driving my characters into madness which caused another barrier as well.


	5. Show your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Halloween in ruins, Gamble shows his hand. Will Johnathan become the Melody King or does Gamble have another ace up his sleeve.

Gamble laughs in delight, having heard the chaos in town, “Oh Johnny boy, you've made this too easy!” A sudden clatter is heard as John's shadow enters the lair, holding the large glowing orange shard up to its master, “Well done!” Gamble speaks in triumph, “Why, this is surely the last piece! With this, I'll be back and Halloween Town will be no more!” From the dark recesses of the cavern, the other two glowing orange shards emerge and hover to join with the larger one. The three shards spin and circle each other for a moment before rejoining in a bright flash of orange light. An orange jack-o-lantern with a dull green stem, two black triangle eyes, and a smaller black triangle nose now hovers before him, illuminating the cavern in an orange glow.

Grinning wide at his success, Gamble couldn't help but to celebrate, “I can't believe it! I actually got the Halloween Holiday Spirit of a Skellington! It would have been better if it was Jack's, but his son will do just fine!” Taking a moment to admire his prize, he notices something missing from the pumpkin, “Wait, where's the mouth?!” He turns to the shadow and snarls, “Didn't you stick around to see if John turned to dust?” The shadow flinches and backs away from its master before vanishing into the darkness once again. Gamble growls to himself, “So hard to find good help these days, I swear.”

Suddenly, a familiar young voice calls out, “Gamble! I'm back!”

He suddenly gasps and snatches the glowing pumpkin back into hiding, “Oh, Johnny boy! Is that you my friend?”

John climbs in a window but quickly loses his grip and falls to the cavern floor, “Ow! Yeah, it's, me. Your Melody King! Return-” He grimaces as he struggles to his feet and stumbles towards the center of the room, “Returning with good and bad news. Good news, I've thrown a wrench in Halloween this year. Bad news, I...” John winces in pain as he clutches and leans against the metal slab, “Didn't level all of Halloween Town. Jack stopped me before I could.”

“What's the matter, Johnny boy?” Gamble asks feigning concern for the preteen, “You don't look so hot.”

“Had a hard landing,” John waves it off, trying to push away from the metal slab but ends up collapsing on it instead, “Ugh. Maybe... maybe I should lay down. Just for a minute” With his face twisted in agony, John pulls himself onto the slab and rolls onto his back, clutching at the center of his chest again, “A broken bone or a popped seam never hurt this bad before,” he groans and surrenders to a well earned rest.

Gamble simply smiles looking him, “You've had a rough morning, my boy. Although, I must admit, I am ever so pleased with your work. Why! Even though I couldn't see it, I heard that chaos and destruction from all the way out here. Your majesty, take a load off. Sit back, relax, I'll take care of things from here.”

John smiles and pushes himself up some to look at Gamble better, “Gamble you've been like a father to me. I can never thank you enough. Once our new Holiday is built, anything you need or want, just name it, and I'll make it yours.”

Flattered, Gamble decides to act on the offer, “Well, Johnny boy. If I may be so bold. There is one last thing I need from you, so that we can get this show on the road.”

“Anything,” John answers with a smile. A sharp pain runs through him once again causing him to lay back down and clutch at his chest again, “Augh! Dang it, I think that's getting worse.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Gamble speaks, “What I need will end your suffering.” 

Suddenly, the shadows begin to pool together, the menagerie of insects flying and skittering to join them as the bright yellow circle of light that once shined on the wall fades leaving only the neon glow of the cave. As the shadows and bugs withdraw to one spot, John was able to make out the room's true nature. It looks like an old worn out casino, the main floor a massive, wooden, red and black roulette wheel; large metal playing cards, most of them kings holding swords, line the walls, and large crates appearing to be made out of two over-sized dice put together lower into the floor. Above him a dastardly claw can be seen with a spiked drill at it's center, aiming at the metal slab he was currently sprawled out on, “G-gamble...” John finally speak with worry, “W-what's going on? What are you doing?” The cavern was looking unsettlingly familiar, he was certain he had either seen a picture of this place, or maybe it was mentioned in a bedtime story once. 

A bright orange light suddenly emerges and hovers in front of the gathering of shadows and bugs, the glowing jack-o-lantern slowly spins, but that only leads John into further confusion. From the swarming mass emerges a dull, broken, green jewel shaped like a cricket's head, it hovers next to the brightly shining pumpkin but unable to compete with it's beauty. Gamble lets out a laugh as the shadows and bugs take on a more solid form. The bugs become encased in the shadows as parts begin to lighten and take on a cloth like form. Large sewing needles dive in an out of the cloth mass but unable to completely sew their master back together. One burlap hand flies out to hold the glowing pumpkin in place as it's twin gently cradles the broken bug jewel, “Just the last piece of your Halloween Spirit Johnny boy! That is what I need!”

John gasps in shock and disbelief, recognizing the creature in an instant. He jumps from the metal slab, scrambling away along the roulette wheel floor, “No! You can't be! That's impossible!” 

“I see my reputation proceeds me!” the shadowy burlap monster cries out, “You better pay attention now, Johnny boy!”

“You're the Boogie Man!” John suddenly calls out in fright. Although looking much worse for wear, then the pictures he had seen in books and according to Jack's description there was no denying who now stands before him, “But! No! Jack! He- Dad got rid of you!”

Oogie Boogie let's out a deep laugh , “And there, Johnny boy! You'll find that you're very wrong! Oogie's back, well,” he takes a moment to examine where his burlap sack didn't quite cover him fully, “Just about. Surrender the last of your Holiday Spirit! I'm claiming it as my own!”

“No!” John shouts, “You tricked me! You used me! You- you never cared!” He cries out in pain once again, one hand clutching at his chest, the other resting on a near by table, “What... what have you done to me? And why! Tell me!” 

Another laugh, Oogie steps on a button causing the floor to spin forcing John to start to run in order to stay away, “Since you'll soon be turned dust, I'll tell you Johnny boy! I've got a personal vendetta against Jack and all of Halloween. Jack thought he got rid of me and my bugs, probably thought I had turned into dust as well. Ha! He and Sandy Claws both must have thought that I was no more. But my Bug Day spirit lived on, with the help of those very few still loyal to me. I had to stay down here and tucked away, biding my time until I was ready to strike. Lock, Shock, and Barrel laid out the trap and you, Johnny boy, took the bait! The only way this could have gone better is if I was holding Jack Skellington down here in your place!”

John leaps from the spinning wheel, landing next to the metal cards, “Why me? Tell me!” he demands through gritted teeth, “Why did you trick me? Why did you betray me? I thought we were friends!”

The roulette wheel grinds to a halt as Oogie answers, “As you can see, my poor Bug Day Spirit is pretty battered and heavily cracked, almost to the point of shattering. The best way to fix it is by using another King's Holiday Spirit! But Jack, oh he would never come here. Not willingly. But you,” he laughs again, “You dropped right on in! While a Prince is only second best, it will do quite nicely in a King's place! Surrender the last piece of your Holiday Spirit to me, and then I'll take away Halloween, just as we planned. Christmas will come next and then the other Holiday's will all kneel before me!”

Johnathan let's out another groan as he tries to crawl away, his legs failing to support his own weight, “You-you're going to take away both Christmas and Halloween!” he growls grabbing a nearby table and pulls himself up as his arms and legs quake, “No! Oogie Boogie, I will not let you!”

“Who's going to stop me!” Oogie challenges, “You? All weak and exhausted? Unable to hold yourself up? Ha!” the burlap monster laughs, “Oh brother, you're funny. You put me in a spin! Johnny boy, you aren't comprehending the situation you are in! It's hopeless! You're finished! You don't have a prayer! Didn't you just damn Halloween, or did I mishear that magnificent singing voice of yours??”

“You lied to me!” John shouts accusingly. One hand reaches for his scarf, but he quickly remembers it was gone. A lonely feeling take over followed by him glaring at Oogie Boogie, “I-I won't let you take over Halloween! I-” he bares his fangs at the burlap monster and shouts, “I am Johnathan Skellington! Pumpkin Prince of Halloween Town!” His legs give out again causing him to land on the table, “Ugh, no, come on, hold it together,” he groans as the agonizing pain courses through his body from his head to his feet. Finding another sliver of remaining strength, he lifts his head again and calls out, “This isn't what I wanted! Not at all! This has gone all wrong! I have to stop this! I have to stop you!”

Oogie simply grins at the pathetic sight, “And now you defend Halloween instead? Oh how quickly he changes his mind. In case you haven't heard, I'm a gambling Boogie Man, although I don't play fair. And it's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line!” He holds out the glowing jack-o-lantern again allowing John to get a better look at his own Holiday Spirit, “Not mine of course, but your's my boy. Now that'll be just fine. And my gamble has payed off! Surrender the last of my winnings and I'll give you a proper burial.”

From above, John's shadow drops down, wraps its arms around John's body and hoists him into the air. The frighten preteen gasps, and claws at the table, capturing a pair of dice in his fist as he's hoisted into the sky, “Wait no! Oogie Boogie! Please!” he vainly pleads as his free hand pulls against his capture, dumbfounded that even his own shadow now stands against him.

“Beg all you want!” Oogie proclaims, “I'm finishing this here and now! With the last of your Halloween Spirit, I will be fully reborn! Then I will claim this town and become the only Holiday King!”

John knew he had to think quick, he needed to buy himself some time and figure out how to get his Halloween Holiday Spirit back; and how to stop Oogie Boogie in his tracks. Suddenly, the pair of the dice in his hand sparks an idea, “Wait! I have a final request!” He holds up the dice between two fingers and his thumb, “You're a gambling man right? Well, at this moment, so am I. Let's have one last roll of the dice to determine if I live or die.”

Oogie places his hands on his hips and gives his captive and incredulous look, certain that this was a trick, “What do you have in mind, exactly?”

His bony hand was shivering, John swore he could feel his cold heart pounding amongst the leaves in his chest, “Even number, and I get a chance to flee! Odd number, and we finish this here and now! What do you say, Boogie Man?' John watches him nervously, in after thought, putting his faith in these dice may not have been the best of ideas.

A wide grin spreads across Oogie's face, “Ooh! I like the way you think. Go ahead, Johnny boy! Throw the dice and decide your fate.” 

Johnathan closes his eyes and draws the dice into a closed fist. Sending a prayer to the powers that may be, allowing the dice to rattle against his bony fingers for as long as he could, John flicks his wrist and tosses the dice through the air. The first one hits with a clack showing the number three, the second one bounces and spins on one corner. Twirling round and round, it finally rattles to a stop displaying the lonely number one.

Oogie Boogie growls at his lost, Johnathan's face lights up at his victory as the shadow drops him back to the wooden floor. But Oogie wasn't finished, far from it instead. He looks at John with an sinister grin, “Start running. Four...,” John's eyes goes wide in realization as he scrambles for the small window. “Three....” Oogie continues watching his prey escape out the window.

John crashes through the window and meets with the startled trio of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, the trouble makers had been watching the show from within the safety of their bird cage. Although wanting to act against them, John knew his time was short. He grabs for the rope and quickly climbs back to the broken bridge, “Got to hurry! Got to hurry! Got to raise the alarm!”

“Two!” Oogie's voice calls from the sub-terrain lair.

“What have I done!” John cries out as he forces himself to run despite the agonizing pain coursing through him with each step, “Ruined Halloween. Resurrected Oogie Boogie,” he groans, “I've made a horrible mistake! Dad will never forgive me. There's no way I can make this right,” he whimpers in despair, “All is lost, how could I have been so blind!

“One!” The final number rings out, driving fear deep into John's bones. He was no where near far enough away from the tree-house, and still much to far away from town, “After him!” From the cavern a blanket of shadows spill from all sides, some leaping from the tree-house itself. Lock, Shock, and Barrel's terrified screams could be hear echoing as the dark mass chases down its wounded prey.

“No!” John's footing slips, causing him to trip and tumble and crash, “No! Please! Mercy! I don't want to turn to dust!” he vainly pleads as the shadows reach for him, “Someone! Anyone! Help me!”

At last, an answer from far away, “Johnathan! Where are you!?” 

That voice, John looks back towards town, it couldn't be! Even after all he had done, even after the destruction he had wrought, could it truly be? “Dad! Help me!”

Suddenly, Oogie's shadow pins John face down in the dry earth, idly crushing him into the ground, “Nice try, Johnny boy. But you've run out of cards to play. No more aces up your sleeve. And now, even though you tried to flee, I've caught up! The last fragment of your Holiday Spirit is coming with me!”

But even now, the preteen feebly claws at the dirt and kicks at the shadow, “No! Let go! Dad! Help! Please! I-” John suddenly gasps in shock. Pouring from his body and puddling around him, a shimmering orange substance begins to ooze back towards the tree house, “Wh-what in the-!”

SKREEEEEEEE!

A signature horrifying screech, capable of making grown men cry out for their mothers, known for scaring anyone out of their pants, and making others leap out of their skin. Only one being in all of Halloween had perfected such a dastardly cry. Jack Skellington darts into sight, frightening the shadow into releasing its prey and momentary calling a retreat, “Johnathan!” The Pumpkin King cries out, kneeling next to his son. He then gasps at the sight of the orange ooze, “Oh no! Can you stand up?”

“J-Jack!” Oogie Boogie cries out in shock, scrambling away from the angered skeleton, “But! But I thought-! Why are you-?”

“Dad!” John cries out in relief, “N-Not really. I... I don't feel so good. What is this stuff? What's happening to me?”

“Oh no!” another voice cries out. It was Zackariah, having come to help, “We're too late.”

“Not yet we're not!” Jack answers, helping John to his feet, “Zack! Take your little brother back to town. Johnathan, no matter what you have to stay awake, do you hear me?”

John weakly nods as Zack kneels down and hoist his little brother onto his back, “Hang on tight, John,” Zack speaks reassuringly, “You're going to be alright.”

“But...” John cries out in pain, “Oogie Boogie-”

“Where do you think you're going with my winnings!” Oogie suddenly snarls at the rescuers, “You're too late Jack! You won't be the hero this time!”

Jack stands in front of his sons, baring his fangs and growling at the shadow, “Oogie Boogie you've gone too far! He's only a child! Have you no morals! Where is his Halloween Spirit! What have you done with it! Answer me!”

“Like I'll ever tell you!” Oogie answers, summoning John's shadow to his side as they square against Jack, “Now hand him over, bone man!”

“Casino!” John suddenly shouts, “It's in the casino!”

Oogie snarls shifting his gaze to his prey, “Be quiet!” 

“Zack!” Jack orders, “Go! Now!” His eldest doesn't complain, turning on his heel and darting towards Spiral Hill and the graveyard surrounding it, Jack remaining behind to hold off their most unwelcome guests, “Oogie Boogie how dare you come after my son and include him in your disastrous game! I don't know how you've come back but I'll make sure you never will ever again!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zack races away, taking a moment to look back at his father seeing John's shadow run past Jack and chase after him instead, “Oh, you've got to be kidding me!” he growls turning back to look ahead, “Hang on little brother! I'll get you somewhere safe.” 

John remains slumped against his older brother's back, face twisted in pain, his hands barely staying fasten together over Zack's chest, “You came for me... why? I-I ruined Halloween and destroyed most of the town. Why didn't you let me turn into dust?”

Zack looks back at him, then ahead once again, “You're family, that will never change. And don't talk like that. Dad's going to fix this. He always does. Just stay awake. Save your strength, use it only to keep yourself awake.”

John slowly shakes his head then buries it against his brother's bony neck, “Not this. Dad can't fix this. I-I revived Oogie Boogie. I've ruined Halloween for all eternity!”

“No you haven't!” Zack calls back with determination, “We're going to fix Halloween, and this year will be better then ever.”

John doesn't believe him, “Zack, promise me. Big brother, you have to tell Dad. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't thinking straight. I love Halloween. I was tricked, I fell for a lie. I didn't mean to cause all of this. This isn't what I wanted. I've doomed Halloween, Christmas, and the other Holidays as well.”

“You're going to tell Dad yourself,” Zack replies, “He's going to get your Halloween Spirit back. Everything is going to be alright. Just focus on staying awake.” Zack stumbles for a second as he repositions John on his back, “I'll get you back to town. Back somewhere safe. Dad will stop Oogie Boogie. He's done it before, he can do it again.”

“Not this time,” John answers as his grip loosens further. Surrendering to his fate was sounding more appealing by the second, he felt to tired, and weak, “Not this time. Zack, Zackariah, please, promise me. I'm not going to make it.” Of this he was certain, behind them was a trail of the odd orange shimmers, neither of them still had an idea of what it was exactly.

“Yes, you are!” Zack calls back, “Little brother listen to me! Johnathan! You're going to make it. You're going to be alright!”

Suddenly, John's shadow pops up next to Zack causing him to jump to the right. It quickly matches the dodge and appears on his right making the skeleton dart back left. He footing wasn't stable as he tries to balance John's weight and his own while dodging the foul shadow creature, “Go away!” Zack snarls at it, “Leave us alone!” At one point he was forced to face the way he came and hop onto a low stone wall. He pauses for a split second, spying an orange orb, it was collecting the, well, whatever it was that was oozing out of John and it was closing in on them fast, “You've got to be kidding me! Dad! Hurry!” The teen leaps off the wall and flees into the graveyard.

With a shrill whistle, the Pumpkin Prince calls the resident ghosts out of their head stones. Each of the transparent beings screech, moan, or wail, causing the pursuing shadow to divert its path in freight. With each diversion, Zackariah was able to gain some distance, but amongst the cries, he was listening for one in particular. At last a familiar barking erupts from a headstone. With a growl and barking as loud as his voice would carry, Zero flies to his young masters in an attempt to protect them.

Zero's barking also alerts another into the graveyard, “Zackariah! Johnathan!” a female voice calls out.

“Mom!” Zack answers racing for the rag doll.

With a groan, John lifts his head and squints his eyes, “Mom?”

The victory ends before it can begin. John's shadow slips past the ghostly defense and ensnares Zackariah's left foot, causing him to trip and slide face first across the mass of dead leaves that mark the grave yard's trail. Johnathan cries out in surprise as he's catapulted from his ride and sent sliding face down as well. Although weaken, John attempts to push himself up, deaf to Zack cursing and attempts to remove the snare. The preteen could see Sally coming to his rescue. He couldn't believe his eyes, even after everything he had said and done that morning, his family had come for him, “Mom!” John shouts again reaching out for her.

However, before Sally could grasps he son's hand, John's shadow leaps forward, capturing its prey once more and pulls John towards the tree branches high above by his waist, “No!” Sally cries out as her son is pulled away.

“Mom!” John cries out in freight as he's hoisted away once more. Zack finally frees his foot and leaps for his brother, wrapping his arms under his brother's arms and tight around his torso. John mimic the grapple, wrapping his arms around Zack's body.

“Hold on, John!” Zack calls out and plants his feet against two nearby tombstones, effectively stopping the kidnapping. John's shadow suddenly stops and turns it's glowing white eyes towards the teenager in hate as it lets out a hiss. Zack easily returns both the glare and the hiss and tugs on his brother, “Let him go! You can't have him!”

“Try and stop me!” Oogie's booming voice cries out in challenge from the shadow. 

“Gladly!” Zack answers pushing against the tombstones with all his might. Sally wraps her arms around Zack's thin frame and joins in the tug-of-war game, Zero decides to take a more direct approach and chomps on the shadow's arms with no results. 

“Let go of my boy, you creep!” Sally growls with a glare at the shadow.

Caught in the middle, John's face remains twisted in pain, the strange shimmering orange light flowing from him and collects into the orange orb hovering behind the shadow. His grip on Zackariah's pinstripe jacket begins to loosen but Zack remains intent on keeping his hands bound around his little brother.

The shadow snarls, “You think you can cheat me out of my winnings! Two can play this game!”

Another cry is heard as Jack is catapulted into the graveyard aiming right at Zack. Zero turns just in time to see his master flying towards them and darts away. With a painful sounding crash of bone against bone, Zack looses his grip, him and the others falling backwards as John is snatched high into the sky. John cries out in panic and swipes at the air as he's pulled away from his family, and finds himself now ensnared by the Oogie's shadow, someone he used to call friend.

Jack tumbles a few times before scrambling back to his feet and leaps from a gravestone towards the shadow monster, “I'm not done with you yet!”

Standing at the highest point of Spiral Hill, Oogie Boogie's laugher rings out and echoes into town, “Not so fast, Jack!” From the gravestone a tendril leaps up and ensnares the Pumpkin King's hands pulling him back to the ground and holding him in place, “In fact, why don't you two have a seat as well?” Two more tendrils appear, one tying Sally to a tombstone, the other tying itself around Zack's feet and hanging him upside down from a tree.

Gathered around town square, screams of terror cry out once again, several shouting that Oogie Boogie was back, many taking up arms to shield their children from the sight. Questions of 'how' and 'why' echo through the destruction, a few eagle eye citizens spying Johnathan trapped in Oogie's grasp. No one was sure what to do, where was their king? Surely Jack hadn't fallen, not this close to Halloween!

Back in the graveyard, Jack growls and struggles against his bonds, “Let go of us! Where did you get this power! I know you didn't have it before!”

Above them, John could be seen feebly struggling in Oogie's shadow's grip, “Simple, old friend! I won the Halloween Holiday Spirit of this idiotic little Prince! I could already cast a shadow on the moon and with his Holiday Spirit, the rest of the shadows willingly obey. You raised a fool! I'm honestly amazed by that!” The taunt managed to rile Jack up even further and pulls an animal like scream from him.

“Oogie! Please!” John continues to plead, “We were friends! Johnny boy and Gamble! Don't do this! I beg of you! Please! Have a heart!”

Oogie Boogie laughs at his prey, “You 're wasting your breathe! It's not a heart I desire, its the last shard you are keeping from me!” Above John, he holds the glowing orange pumpkin, the collected orb of orange shimmers quickly flying towards and merging with it, “Time to say goodbye, Johnny boy!”

The glowing jack-o-lantern pulses and Johnathan's body tenses as he suddenly throws his head back as a scream of pure agony escapes. From his weaken form, the orange shimmers quickly fly away and gather into the pumpkin instead. Soon, a bright orange glow encompasses John's body before centering at his chest. Down below, Sally and Zackariah gasps in horror, neither of them knowing what was happening, only knowing that John was in grave peril.

Jack strains against his bonds, nearly dislocating both shoulders and yells out, “Stop! Don't do this! He's only a child!”

But Jack's cries fall on deaf ears. The centralized glow of orange light erupts from Johnathan's body, flying high into the sky before circling back down and joins with the pumpkin, placing a black, toothy grin on the jack-o-lantern's face. The fully formed Halloween Holiday Spirit pulses, sending a bright flash of light across the town and into the surrounding forest. Oogie laughs in triumph as his prey finally goes limp, “Thanks for playing, Johnny boy! But I'm afraid you've lost. As a consolation prize, pick your grave!” With that, Oogie tosses the lifeless form back towards the waiting cemetery below

“No!” Jack cries out, the shadow bonds finally freeing them “Johnathan!” Spreading his arms, he catches John against his thin frame, “John! Son! Answer me!”

“John!” Sally cries out in panic as she quickly runs up next to Jack and places one hand on John's chest, pressing the other against his face, “John! Can you hear me? Please! Say something!” 

Their son lays in his father's arms, cold as ice, colder then he should he, his body lifeless and limp. No matter how much or how loudly they call out to him, Johnathan doesn't respond, refusing to even open his eyes. Behind them, on he knees, Zack looks on in horror, both hands covering his mouth refusing to believe that his vision meant this. Zero whimpers and whines sadly at the sight.

Jack places one hand over John's chest and clenches his fingers and jaw. But instead of a vibrant orange light, in it's place emerges bands of darkness, marking the void where Johnathan's Halloween Spirit should be. It only served to confirm what Jack already knew, “No!” Jack cries out, “John!”

“Johnathan!” Sally sobs as she cradles her fallen son.

Laughing in triumph, Oogie Boogie holds up the glowing jack-o-lantern, “Don't look so somber, Jack! Just give me a few minutes to prepare!” The shadow sinks into the ground and flees back to its master leaving a glowing orange trail behind him, “You're next on my list!”

Pure rage fills Jack's frame, the Pumpkin King bares his fangs and locks eyes with his queen,“Sally, take Johnathan and Zackariah back to town hurry.” He gently places John in her arms then stands up and turns towards the fading trail, “Oogie Boogie!” Quick as a flash, Jack darts out of the graveyard, this time with Zero at his side and shouts, “Don't bother coming for me, I'm coming for you instead! I'm getting my son back! And I'm putting an end to your madness once and for all!”


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With John's life hanging in the balance, can Jack restore his son's Halloween Holiday Spirit and save Halloween before he runs out of time?

Jack chases the shadow back towards the tree house; running as fast as his long legs would allow with Zero right on his coat tails. Twisting around, Oogie's shadow dives back into the cavernous casino and slams the small window shut behind him. Jack was forced to slide to a stop at the edge of the broken bridge, this time their was no rope to climb down. Instead, the cage rest above him at the door of the tree house. Inside he could hear Lock, Shock, and Barrel celebrating. With a growl, Jack decides to deal with those three trouble makers later, he was certain they had set Johnathan up for disaster.

With a mighty leap, he grabs the bottom of the cage and pulls it free of its lock. The metal contraption clatters as it first hits the wooden platform before rattling down towards Oogie's lair with Jack clinging to the sides. Zero let's out a short bark, Jack having to quickly shush his loyal pet, right now he needed to keep the element of surprise, “Wait here, Zero.”

But the clattering cage and Zero's bark doesn't go unnoticed. Lock, Shock and Barrel look out of one window, finding Jack giving them an angry glare. The trio whimpers and ducks back inside, “What do we do now?” Lock quickly hisses, “Jack's going to ruin everything! Again!”

Shock quickly punches him, “Don't be stupid, stupid. Remember what Oogie said? After he joins Johnny's Holiday Spirit with his own, Jack wouldn't dare to try and stop him.”

“You sure?” Barrel asks unconvinced, “Oogie hasn't had a chance to merge them yet. What if Jack gets it back before he's done?”

“Jack won't,” Shock answers confidently, “And soon we'll be free to do whatever we want and never be scolded for our pranks ever again.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The cage stops with a jump right beside the small circular window, allowing Jack to lean across the cage in a spider like fashion and peer inside. He had little time to observe and plot an attack. Thus, using centuries of practice, he silently opens the window and slides inside, sticking to the shadows for now. The room was lit by an open lava pit, the neon lights drowned out by the molten rock. Standing in the middle of the casino, he spots Oogie Boogie. Although looking considerably worse for wear, it was still the same bug crazed monster he despised. 

In one hand, Oogie Boogie cradles his own broken, dull green Bug Day Spirit seeming to be held together along the cracks by thin pieces of glass. In the other, competing to be the most brightly lit object in the cavern, Johnathan's Halloween Spirit shines and pulsates its orange light. “Now, now,” Oogie speaks to the jack-o-lantern in a tauting manner, “There's no reason to be upset. You'll have a new master soon enough. Just make friends with your poor broken brethren here and you'll become something great, something grand! It's what Johnny boy would have wanted, to be something better then Halloween! You don't want your former master to turn to dust in vain now do you?”

Although there was no way for the jack-o-lantern to vocally respond to Oogie's taunts, Jack could see it trying to escape. With every pulse of light it seams to try and leap out of the burlap fist. The sight brought some hope to the Pumpkin King. Maybe, even just a little bit, a part of his son was still in there and still wanting to fight. But Oogie Boogie keeps his iron grip tight on the Halloweens Spirit.

“Let's get this show on the road, shall we?” Oogie asks to no one in particular, capturing Jack's attention again. The shadowy burlap monster looks between his own Holiday Spirit and the one he had stolen, “In just a few minutes, I, Oogie Boogie, will be back and ready to attack!” He triumphantly laughs brings the two spirits together. 

The Halloween Spirit pulsates another bright light trying to push itself away from the offending Bug Day Spirit. Being broken and in desperate need of repair, the Bug Day Spirit sends several faint green tendril of light towards the glowing jack-o-lantern, each of them being repelled by the bright orange pulses. However, the pulses were becoming further and further apart, the once brilliant orange glow starting to fade and one green tendril was able to finally able touch it. 

There! Oogie was distracted to the fullest, Jack leaps from behind one of the steel cards, one hand out to snatch the jack-o-lantern away. But Oogie catches the him out of the corner of his eye, “What the!” He leaps back pulling both spirits away. Jack lands and catches only a puff of air in his fist, “J-Jack!” Oogie whimpers, “You're mighty early for the show.”

“How dare you harm my family!” Jack shouts making another grab for the glowing jack-o-lantern. 

With a flick of his wrist, Oogie sends the dueling spirits towards the top of the room as Johnathan's shadow rises from the dark and grabs the Pumpkin King's wrist. The shadow's glowing white eyes and mouth cast a sinister look as it let's out a dark laugh. This gives Oogie Boogie just enough time to dart back into hiding and start the rotating roulette floor once more, “Me? Harm Johnny boy?” The burlap feign speaks with a grin, “Jack, my old friend. I only gave him what he desired! Someone who would listen, a friend that would aide him and support his magnificent, disaster causing talent!”

Jack lets out a terrifying yell and tosses the shadow off of him, “Your mind games won't work on me, Oogie! It's over! Surrender now! I'm ending this disastrous game!”

“Surrender?” Oogie Boogie hits another button, causing three metal gunmen to appear, “I've already won!” The gunmen open fire on the skeleton but Jack easily leaps onto them, dancing back and forth as they fire. Oogie growls at his opponent, “And you don't know when to quit!”

Jack risks a brief glance at the green and orange glow above him. The jack-o-lantern was losing it's light and beginning to distort and crack, while the cricket head was slowly gaining a bright green light and it's cracks were starting to mend, “Hang on, John!” He leaps from the gunmen, one hand stretched towards the dueling lights.

“Stop him!” Oogie roars, causing Johnathan's shadow to leap up once more and wrap his arms around Jack's body and tackle him into the steel cards.

“Get off of me!” Jack reaches behind his head, grabbing the shadow being by the scruff and toss him to the ground in front of him. The King of Swords suddenly jump to life, swinging their deadly blades wildly and force Jack into a dodging dance, before leaping onto a large metal die.

The shadow rounds on the Pumpkin King and grins before speaking in John's voice, “Don't bother! I don't want your help! You don't care about me! You never have! You never will! If I can't be the Melody King, then I will help Oogie Boogie overthrow Halloween instead!” The shadow chuckles and walks towards Jack, forcing him away from the Holiday Spirits above.

Jack scoffs and watches the shadow carefully, “What's this, a trick? I'm not impressed! You're not Johnathan! You're just something manifested by Oogie Boogie! I know exactly what you are! Both of you are mad if you think I'm going to fall for this!”

Another pulse of orange light quickly reminds Jack of the task at hand, the now dull pumpkin was starting to splinter and form shallow cracks at the feasting Bug Day spirit distorts its prey to match its shape instead.

“Just wait a moment longer, Jack!” Oogie Boogie bellows in victory as the large clawed drill swivels to aim at Jack, “And you can kneel before the new King of Halloween.”

“You're king of nothing!” Jack answers. John's shadow makes another leap at skeleton, but the Pumpkin King draws his right hand up and back hands the shadow away and towards the lava pit. The drill spins wildly and strikes at the skeleton. 

Jack hops backwards, narrowly dodging the contraption as it slams and devours the metal die. As it begins to back away and prepare another strike, Jack reaches for one of the claws and holds on tight as it begins to spin again. He uses to momentum to launch himself at the dueling lights above. This time, his bony fist clamps down on the two Holiday Spirits, causing Oogie Boogie to gasps in freight.

“Wait!” Oogie Boogie pleads, “Jack! Don't do this!”

Before he even lands, Jack sinks his fingers into the gap between the Holiday Spirits and begins to pull them apart, “Oogie Boogie! You were never welcomed Halloween Town! You have been nothing but a thorn in my side!” He twist both hands opposite each other, as the green tendrils reach between his fingers, trying to desperately hold onto their prize as the orange pulses weakly flash in an attempt to fight back, “And this time you've harmed my family!” With a growl, he breaks them apart and the sound of breaking crystal fills the cavern. In his left hand he holds Johnathan's injured and dully lit Halloween Spirit close to his own chest. Above his head, in his right hand, he holds Oogie's quivering, brightly lit Bug Day Spirit.

Oogie Boogie whimpers looking at his own Holiday Spirit in freight, “Wait! Jack! Please! Mercy!”

“Mercy!?”Jack shouts back in disgust, “You've used up every last ounce of mercy I've offered! This time Oogie Boogie. I'm making sure you never return! Your shadow will no longer be casted on the moon at night! No more will you fill dreams with freight! I, Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween, hereby sentence you, the Oogie Boogie Man, to be turned into dust!” He clenches his right fist as it's engulfed in the fabled pumpkin flames, shattering Oogie Boogie's Bug Day Spirit like glass.

“No!” Oogie cries out as the shadows and bugs begin to pour away from him, “Jack! How could you  
Look what you've done to me! My bugs! My bugs! My hopes! No! My bugs! My bugs!” The once fearsome keeper of the casino, self proclaimed King of Bugs, melts away into a pile of torn burlap. The large number of bugs quickly scatter from their defeated master, a vast majority of them shriving into dust as they flee. The dancing shadows grow still and the casino falls silent and dark.

Now nothing more then a fistful of emerald green dust, Jack casts the shattered fragments of Oogie Boogie's Holiday Spirit into the open lava pit. He watches the cavern, fang still bared, waiting for any sign of life. When nothing moves and no sound is heard, he sighs in relief. A dull orange light glows from under his left hand, causing Jack to cast his gaze towards his chest. He quickly places his right hand over his left and holds the wounded Holiday Spirit tight against his chest, “Here, take some of mine,” a bright orange glow comes from under his hands and pours into the distorted and cracked jack-o-lantern, “I'll get you back to where you belong.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Halloween Town, the citizens move slowly as they try to clean the wreckage, only a brave few daring to cast a glance towards Sally. Their queen remains kneeling over Johnathan's body at the gate to Skellington Manor, trying to block the sight from view. No one could believe they had witnessed Oogie's shadow high atop Spiral Hill. It took all of Zackariah and Natalie's encouragement to keep them on task. Regardless progress was slower then ever and many sit on the verge of simply giving up on Halloween this year

Issac and Holly were the only ones who dared to cast a long gaze at their fallen brother. Holly continuously and insistently tugs at Natalie's pant leg, “He's going to be okay right? John's going to be okay. He... he just got hurt really bad. And, he's going to wake up? Right? Big sister?”

Natalie looks down at them both. They were too innocent to know better, but she had to keep up hope. At least for their sake, “Dad.... He's going to come back with something to make John better. Don't worry.” She looks over to their mother, able to hear her soft cries and having to fight back her own tears, “Come on, we need to fix Halloween while we wait for Dad.”

Sally couldn't be moved from her spot. With each breathe she tries to fight back the forming tears as she cradles John's lifeless form. This couldn't be happening, she refused to believe it. Even with the proof laying in her lap she didn't want to believe it. John looks as though he was simply asleep, undisturbed by the commotion of the town or the cool autumn breeze whistling by, “Please, Jack,” Sally whispers again, “Please, hurry.”

Suddenly, a sound everyone was longing to hear. Zero's barks fills the air, raising the alarm as he and his master race into town. Zack turns and gasps at the sight, “Zero! Dad! You did it!”

“Where's Johnathan!?” Jack suddenly shouts, appearing to hold a bright orange light against his sternum. 

“The manor!” Several answer, as everyone within ear shot quickly points towards Sally's direction.

The rag doll jumps at the sound of her husband's voice, “Jack! Over here!” Sally quickly moves to the other side of Johnathan, allowing Jack all the room he could want and need to preform, well, whatever he was about to do.

Jack makes a bee line for John's lifeless frame, dropping to his knees as he slides along the last portion of the path. Lifting his hands from his chest and raising them above his head, the jack-o-lantern once more glows with a brilliant orange light from where it was being securely held in Jack's palm. Wearing a determined look and without saying a word, the Pumpkin King drops his hands to the center of Johnathan's chest and holds the blinding orange light in place.

A bright light flashes and pushes against Jack's hand as he tries to force the Halloween Spirit back into its rightful owner. From under his hands, the orange light shines brightly, lighting up John's body, and Jack and Sally's faces. Jack growls as the spirit refuses to enter, “Come on. Please work! This is your rightful owner. Come on! Please!”

The feeling of soft fabric suddenly graces the back of Jack's hand. Unsure if it will help, Sally pushes against the glowing orange light as well, “Come on John. I know you're still in there.” Together, the King and Queen of Halloween push the light against their son's chest causing it to shine brighter and cast it's rays upon their bodies. 

The citizens of Halloween gather and watch with baited breathe at the scene. Could it truly be possible, could someone be revived after having their Holiday Spirit stolen away by force? Issac and Holly cling to Zack and Natalie's legs. All eyes were wide as the scene plays out before them, a feeling of both nervousness and hope hangs in the air of the ruined town.

The brilliant orange rays suddenly center and cast a beam of light straight into the air. Next, it twists around Jack and Sally's hands before plunging into Johnathan's body. The youth suddenly arches his back as the orange light sinks into his chest at last. A shimmer of orange spreads from his chest, reaching from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes and John lays still once more.

Slowly, Jack and Sally lift their hands from John's chest. Their eyes wide, watching for any sign of movement. “Come on, son,” Jack finally speaks, “Please. Come on.”

“Wake up,” Sally softly speaks, “John, wake up.”

But nothing happens, neither sound nor movement comes from Johnathan. He lays perfectly motionless, still ice cold, and eyes tightly closed.

Jack's hope quickly dissipates into disbelief, “No. No! John! Johnathan! Answer me!”

“Johnathan!” Sally sobs again before embracing her son, “No. No, please. No.... John... My poor sweet son.”

A collective 'oh no' echoes throughout the town. Anyone wearing a hat removes it and places it over their chest. Several cover their mouths with one or both hands. Halloween Town, had lost a Prince. 

Issac suddenly cries out, “He didn't wake up! Why didn't he wake up? John!” He darts away from Zack, ignoring his oldest brother's calls to come back. Issac grabs and tugs on John's pant leg, “John! Hey! You're suppose to wake up now! Come on! This,” he sniffles, “This isn't fun scary anymore! You're really scaring me, John. You were suppose to wake up! Why aren't you waking up?”

Zack drops to his knees, one hand gripping his skull as he sobs, “Too late. I was too late.”

Holly sniffles and looks up at Natalie, “What's happening? Why didn't he wake up?”

“Oh, Holly,” Natalie drops to her knees as well, tears falling from her eyes and pulling her baby sister into a tight hug, “He's not going to wake up.”

“Yes, he is!” Holly protests as starts to cry, “Dad was going to fix him. Dad was going to fix him!”

Jack places on hand on his head, “Oh no,” he speaks in a somber tone, “I... I was too slow. Oh, Johnathan. My poor son. I'm so sorry. I was blind. How could I have been so blind. You needed the most. And I couldn't see it.” he sniffles, “I thought you knew. I swore you knew. I loved hearing your singing voice. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have seen it. I should have known.”

Zack looks up again, and bites back his owns sorrows, “John didn't mean it. He told me, as I carried him. He didn't mean it. He fell into a trap, fell into a lie. He didn't want any of this, he didn't mean to ruin everything. He loved Halloween. I know he meant it. I know he did.”

“I know, Zackariah,” Jack replies softly as his voice hitches, “I know.” He turns his attention to the small lump in his jacket. Reaching in with his left hand, he pulls out the green scarf. A gift from him to John from so very long ago. And with it, a promise that Jack would always be there to protect his son. From that day forward he was never seen without it, his son didn't look whole without it. Knowing it would be his last time, and perhaps as a means to repent the broken promise, Jack carefully unfolds the scarf and threads it around Johnathan's neck while Sally carefully watches. Jack's bony fingers move slowly across the rough fabric as he wraps and ties the scarf back into place, leaving one end longer and having it rest on John's torso, “There. Much better.” Jack gives a somber sigh and he gently grasps one of John's hands

Sally silently nods, she never cared for that tattered old thing, but it meant something special to her husband, and who was she to deny him that. She takes John's free hand, and places it on the end of the scarf then bows her head over her son once more. Silence reigns throughout the town, allowing a moment for their King and Queen to mourn. 

But a voice suddenly shatters the peace, “Trick-or-treat.”

The Skellington family and all of town suddenly snaps back to attention. It couldn't be, could it?

“John?” Sally asks softly, placing one hand on her son's cheek.

At last, John's body moves once more. He gently runs his fingers across the scarf, and let's out a soft groan, tilting his head towards his mother's voice. John opens his eyes with a smile, “Trick-or-treat.”

“You're alive!” Sally cries out and embraces him in a tight hug, “You're alive! Johnathan! I thought I lost you for good.”

“He's awake!” Issac suddenly shouts and jumps up.

“He's awake! The other siblings echo jumping with glee.

Jack cries out with joy and leaps to his feet as well, “He's okay! By the full moon's light he's awake! Oh, thank you! Thank you!” The Pumpkin King couldn't help but dance and laugh with glee, “He's okay! He's awake! He's alive!”

John shakes his head and pushes himself up, “Mom. Wh-what happened? Everything was so dark, it felt like I was being ripped in two.”

“That doesn't matter,” Sally answers and softly kisses the top of his head, “You're okay. You're safe. You're home.”

“Home?” John pauses in thought. Why did that not sound right, “I'm-” he suddenly gasps in freight, “Oh, no!” he speaks in a panic, “Halloween! What I have done! Dad! Where-?” 

“I'm right here,” Jack quickly answers, dropping to his son's side once more.

John suddenly throws himself at Jack, cling at his jacket as he speaks franticly, “Dad! Dad, I'm so sorry!” He buries his face against his father's chest, Jack wrapping his arms around him protectively, “What have I done!” He sobs into the white dress shirt, “Dad, I didn't mean what I said! Dad, I love Halloween. I do, honest, I do. Gamble, Oogie Boogie, he-he tricked me. I was mad with power. Fooled by his lies. Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I've ruined Halloween. But I'll make it right, I promise I will. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry I lied. Let me make this right, please, I will. I'll keep this promise. You can count on it. Dad, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!”

Jack softly hushes his son and gently rubs his back, “It's okay, John. You're my son,” he takes one hand and lifts John's head so he can see his eyes, “Of course I forgive you.” He runs his thumb under John's eye socket and wipes away the forming tears, “You were lied to, you were deceived by Oogie Boogie. Don't worry, I've made sure he'll never return.” He then smiles, “Don't worry, Johnathan. You didn't ruin Halloween. Not by a-”

“Jack are you blind!” The mayor suddenly shouts causing the tender moment to cut short, Jack and Sally both giving the mayor a nasty glare, “Look around you! The town is still in ruins! We haven't even been able to put a scratch in repairing Halloween yet!”

Jack stands up, facing the mayor and places both fist on his hips as he continues to glare. John makes a quick retreat, suddenly deciding that Jack's right leg was the safest thing to hide behind as he clings to his father and nervously peers out from behind while remaining on his knees. Behind them, Sally stands, maintaining her glare as well and places one hand reassuringly on Johnathan's shoulder. Issac runs forward, standing to his father's left, arms at his side and chest puff out, casting the best intimidating stare he could muster towards the mayor. John suddenly finds himself tackled on his left side; looking down, he finds Holly giving him a sweet smiles as she hugs him tight. Zackariah and Natalie stand by him as well, Natalie giving him a reassuring look before joining the others in glaring at the mayor. Zackariah stands with his arms crossed trying his best to not bite his own tongue off.

Johnathan looks around himself in disbelief, they were actually defending him. Protecting him, after everything he had done that morning. From his hiding spot, he sees the citizens of Halloween Town looking back and forth between Jack and the mayor, surprised that their King was willing to take such a verbal beating from an elected official.

The mayor continues to speak in distress and despair, “The town is still in shambles! There's no way we have enough pumpkins to replace the ones that were smashed! The witches can't remake all of their potions in time! And the cobwebs! You know how long it takes for the spiders to get them just right! We have to round up the ghost from the graveyard again and give them something else to haunt! The vampires can't gather a large enough cloud of bats in time. They've all been spooked away by your son! He's caused all sorts of terror and mischief, and not the good kind!” He growls giving John a pointed glare.

It what as true. Every last word of it. John lowers his head and wraps his arms tighter around Jack's leg. He really had made a mess of thing this year. Everything the mayor was listing off took most of the year to get ready. And now they were down to under three days. Although his body still felt week, and his head foggy, determination burns within the young skeleton, “You have to let me make things right!” He leaps out from behind his family, or at least tries. 

John's legs given out under his weight causing him to stumble. Jack quickly turns and catches John in his arms, “Son, take it easy. You've been through a lot today.”

But John refuses to listen. Instead, pushing himself out of Jack's arms, causing himself to stumble forward and land on his knees before the mayor, “You have to let me make things right!” he repeats looking at the mayor desperately, “Please, mayor.” He folds his bony hands together, “Let me keep this last shred of dignity I have to my name! I've lied and broken promises. Both I should have never done. Please! I beg of you! You have to let me fix this, or at least fix what I can! Mayor, on my knees I beg of you, please.”

“Are you out of your mind as well?” the mayor quickly questions the youth.

“That's the kind of attitude I need, Johnathan” Jack remarks confidently as he joins the mayor on his podium, “Listen! Everyone! What I said still stands true. There will be a Halloween this year. No, we do not have a lot of time. That is exactly the reason we shouldn't be standing around. Oogie Boogie has once more, and I assure you for the last time, has tried to ruin our Holiday. We've bounce from it before, and we can do it again. Everyone, on your feet. Work together. Redo what you can! If you can't, bring me a new plan!” Jack let's out a cackle, “Come on everyone! It's nearly Halloween!”

Organized chaos would be the best way to describe Halloween Town in the final days, then hours leading up to Halloween Night. Jack was good on his promise, and a horrific Halloween was to be had that year. Johnathan made good on his plead as well. More then happy to wait another year to enter the human world, he spends the final hours racing across town as fast as he could. From carving pumpkins, to mending cobwebs and buildings to gathering ingredients for the witches and remaking the shattered candies. There was no time to remake the cauldron, so he flies by broomstick instead, tossing candy to the waiting citizens of Halloween Town as he cackles with glee. As with every year, the annual celebration was declared better then ever and runs deep into the night, refusing to die down until just before dawn's first light.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Today is November 1st, and nearly all of Halloween is sound asleep, exhausted from the whirlwind of activity the night before. As was common on this day, and this day alone, Johnathan Skellington was the first of his family to rise. He felt slightly groggy from the night before but a sudden realization jolts him awake. On this day, at long last, he turns thirteen. 

Still dressed in his clothes from Halloween, he leaps to his feet and relishes this wonderful feeling, “Finally, now I can-” he suddenly stops talking and looks around the bedroom. As was expected, Zackariah's bed was empty and undisturbed. Over by the window, Holly and Issac were still sound asleep, in Issac's bed the youngest siblings tangled in a mess of bedsheets. Surrounding the bed was a mess of wrappers, and two buckets of candy hang from one of the bedpost. John smiles, glad he hadn't woken them up and makes his way downstairs.

In the living room he finds Jack and Sally fast asleep and wrapped in each others arms on the couch with Zero curled on Sally's back. John blanches at the sight of his parents cuddling and quickly leaves. Next, he finds his older siblings in the den Zack sprawled out on a couch with his legs hooked over the armrest still fast asleep as well. Natalie had curled up asleep in a reclining chair, how they were comfortable like that, John didn't have a clue.

He let's out a soft sigh and moves for the front door. Catching sight of his reflection, John stops for a moment to admire his Pumpkin Prince outfit and straighten the suit. He wears a black pinstripe vest over a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants ending in a pair of currently dirty black shoes. This was the outfit Sally had been working on for the better part of the last four months all for the sake of last night. 

What impressed John the most was she was somehow convinced to leave his scarf as part of the outfit. Instead of one end hanging down his front, the front portion forms a large square knot held in place by a simple pumpkin pin. In the back, the ends were knotted together and allowed to trail down his back. Johnathan considered himself looking quite dapper in his outfit, and rightfully so. He was a Pumpkin Prince after all. Now all he needed was a plan for next Halloween. Satisfied with his look, John leaves the manor and makes his way towards town.

Just as it was at home, the town still slumbers beneath the morning light. The town was still decorated with Halloween festivities and the aftermath there of. John takes a moment to walk down the quiet streets, breathing a sigh of relief and admiring just how quickly he was able to right his wrong. With a considerable amount of help mind you. He couldn't have done it alone, there was simply no way.

“Morning Johnathan.”

John snaps from his thoughts as the mayor tips his hat and walks pass, “Ah, good morning, Mr. Mayor. Did you enjoy last night?”

The mayor pauses and face John with a grin, “I had my doubts but you proved me wrong. See that you stay out of trouble now.” The mayor turns and continues on his way, a pile of blueprints tucked under one arm.

John simply smiles back and calls after him, “I will, don't you worry.” He watches the mayor for a moment expecting one more phrase to be spoken. But when it doesn't come, the teenager drops his stance and waves one hand at the mayor dismissively, “Figures....”

With a sullen look, Johnathan makes his way to the graveyard and sits on a larger tombstone, “I guess everyone is still riding the high from last night. I wouldn't blame them for forgetting. I pretty much deserve it.” Suddenly, John feels something ghostly yet somehow wet cross his cheek follow by a short bark, “Zero!” he cries out looking at the ghostly dog. Wagging his tail madly Zero seems to smile at his young master. It was enough to get a smile and a laugh from John, “Came to wish me 'Happy Birthday' boy?” he asks and pets the ghost dog, “Sometimes, I think you're the only one who bothers each year.” 

Zackariah suddenly appears behind him, “Well just for that, double the birthday tickle torment!” Without a chance to defend himself, John quickly finds himself surrounded and under attack as his siblings tickle his sides, under arms, and back of his knees.

“Ah! No!” John gasps between laughs, “No! Hey! That really tickles! Stop! Uncle! Uncle!” He laughs holding his sides, “Uncle. Jerks.”

Holly, currently sitting in his lap, smiles and giggles, “Happy Birthday John!”

“Happy Birthday,” Natalie echoes with a smile, keeping John in a playful headlock as she hugs him.

Issac sits on the ground laughing, “Didn't think you could escape your tickle torment did you?”

John simply laughs and looks at his youngest brother, “Nah, but I can still try.”

Zackariah smiles and laughs as well, “You did pretty good this year. I thought for sure you would be in the pumpkin patch.”

“That's too easy,” John remarks as Natalie finally releases him.

Her face lighting up, Holly pulls out a small wooden box with red ribbon decorated with bats, “Here John! I made you something. Well,” she blushes, “Me and mom made it.”

“Oh?” John takes the box, pulls off the ribbon, and opens the lid, “Pumpkin ginger spider cookies!” he speaks holding up one of the treats, “My favorite. Thank you, Holly.” The treat was quickly devoured with a smile and a lick of the lips to capture any crumbs.

“Hey, hey,” Issac suddenly speaks up and stands behind his younger sister, “We got you something to. Natalie has it. Right?”

“Don't ruin the surprise, Issac,” Natalie answers as she pulls out metal box with 'Happy 13th Birthday John' written around the sides, on the lid each of his siblings had signed their names. She carefully hands him the metal box, “Be careful, it's a bit heavy. Took me a long time to make it.

“What is it?” John asks.

Zack answers, “Open it.”

John wasn't sure what to make of the heavy box, surely it wasn't just meant as a container. But with no other idea of what to do, he lifts the hinged lid. A beautiful yet haunting melody begins to play as a brass drum, dotted with bumps rolls and hits what looks like long piano keys, “A music box,” John speaks impressed, “Wait this is the song I made up.” He looks at his older sister, “How did you get this to play it?”

Natalie smiles, “That would ruin the magic if I told you.”

He turns back to the music box with a warm smile, allowing it to fully play the song before closing the lid, “Thank you, guys. I mean it.”

Holly hugs him tightly, “You're all better now, right, John?”

“Even better,” he answers returning the hug, “I get to be a part of Halloween next year!”

“Here we go again,” both Zack and Natalie remark as they trade a look.

John looks at both of them as he munches on another cookie, “Ha ha ha. I don't even have an idea of what I'm going to do.”

A deep dark voice answers, “Perhaps I can help with that.”

The siblings all scream and turn to the voice before shouting in unison, “Dad!”

Jack stands behind them and cackles, “Don't worry, Johnathan. I have the perfect idea of what you can do next Halloween.”

“You do?” John questions, his face lighting up with curiosity.

The Pumpkin King nods and walks in front of them, “Of course. I know exactly what you can do to make next Halloween an absolute scream. And it involves something you are already good at.”

“What is it?” John begins to question impatiently, “Tell me.”

Jack smiles, “Your singing, of course.”

John suddenly gasps in horror, “No!” He suddenly jumps up and away, holding both of his presents, “No, Dad. I-I can't sing. I'll hurt someone if I do. I can't sing. Never ever again.”

“What!” Natalie speaks in protest, “John, you're being silly. You're not going to hurt anyone.”

“Yes I will!” he quickly counters, “I don't know how, but when I sing, I make stuff happen. And I caused mass destruction last time I sung.”

Issac looks at him confused, “You have to sing! We like your singing!”

“Yeah,” Zack adds, “Come on John. That was a fluke.”

“It wasn't a fluke!” John continues to protest, “It's a strange power and I don't like it! Dad, I'm sorry. But I can't sing. Not for Halloween or anything ever again.”

Jack looks John with a hurt look, “John. What you have is a talent. You can't throw something like that away. It's strange only because you're just not used to it. And from what I've seen, it's only been given one outlet.” He then pleads, “Won't you sing something small and short. That way we can fix it.”

“No!” John shakes his head, “No, I refuse.”

“John, please,” Issac begs.

“Pretty please?” Holly adds.

“Come on sing,” Zack speaks encouragingly.

“We like your singing,” Natalie points out.

But despite their unison pleads, John shakes his head again, “No!”

“Together then?” Jack asks, getting John's attention again, “You and I. We'll sing together. Then I'll know exactly where to start and help you mold this talent to where it needs to go.”

John looks at his father hesitantly, it did sound better then just singing alone. Maybe with a partner, he could have better control, “O-okay.” he answers putting his presents down, “Together. But what should we sing?”

Jack hums in thought, “What about that song you're always humming? 'All Hallows Eve', I think you called it.”

John nods again and takes his place next to Jack, “Alright. Ready when you are.” 

Jack nods and taps his foot four times to set the beat as they start to sing together, “Come with me, it's all Hallows Eve! Time for a freighting tune to fill the air! The wind is calling out to boys and girls everywhere! The moon is full, come my friends the fun now begins!”

John waves his hand towards one of the stone statue as he sings the last verse. A sharp cutting wind follows his movement and slices the weathered stone book out of it's owners hands. John suddenly gasps in freight, it had happened again. Jack quickly catches the falling stone book and gently places it on the ground in front of the statue. 

Meekly, John begins to back away with a slight whimper. Jack looks at him with a smile and wrap one arm around his shoulders and pulls John back to his side, “Don't worry. We'll work on that.”

John looks up him seeing the warm reassuring smile Jack was giving him. It was different from the grin Gamble had given him when he first found out he could do something like that. Surely with the Pumpkin King's help, he could gain better control over this mysterious power laying within him. John smiles up at him and hugs his father tightly, “Thanks.”


End file.
